Loving against nature
by Aphrodite Goddess of Love
Summary: What happens when Tristan, Edwards cousin, comes to visit the Cullens and Leah imprints on him. Is Leah able to have babies? What if something happens and Tristan has to go to the Volturi. Will Leah go with him? Or will they come to the Cullens? Leah
1. AN

This is my second fanfic. I wrote it before I wrote the other one. It has my own character, Tristan who is cousins with Edward. Leah imprints on him and they have puppies/babies/vampires. And I am currently writing a fanfic for each of their kids, along with the original twilight characters mixed in. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope that y'all enjoy reading it. =D.


	2. New arrival

_**New arrival**_

Tristan stared out the window of the airplane. He was going to visit his cousin and his family out in Washington. He was told it was a place called Spoons or Forks. He didn't quite remember which one. His cousin Edward had just acquired a mate and since Tristan couldn't make it to the wedding, he was coming now instead. He hadn't seen Edward since he decided to go back to Carlisle and his 'dietary' eating habits. Tristan laughed to himself, that was now how he ate also. He had heard that his cousin married a human, had werewolf friends and an immortal child, which was all part of the reason that he was going to Spoons in the first place.

Tristan would have much preferred to run, but didn't want to run into werewolves if the rumors were true. A vampire could never live in harmony with a werewolf! He thought. So instead he was stuck on a plane with a bunch of humans, ugh.

The flight attendant came over to him, for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Are you sure I can't get you anything to drink? It will take at least a few more hours." she said. "No thank you Marissa," he said smiling at her. "Alright then, just come and get me if you need anything." she said, winking at him and walking away.

Tristan sighed, the sooner he got off to the Cullens the better. And he should probably hunt after he gets off the plane. Being stuck on a plane with a bunch of humans made him more than just _**slightly **_thirsty. He wasn't sure if the Cullens knew if he was coming yet, but Alice might have seen it. Well, he had seen Edward when he briefly met all of the new siblings, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose . But that shouldn't really count too much.

Like most of the Cullens Tristan had a gift, he could talk to animals, which was quite annoying when he was desperately thirsty and the only things around were animals that he could talk to and understand. Tristan closed his eyes, slowed down his breathing and tried to look as if he was sleeping. He could hear the people around him talking. The boy in front of him, had a girl clinging to his arm, which made it obvious that they were more than _**'just friends'**_, the girl had been trying to have sex with him the whole way there.

"Oh Mike, won't it be great to go to Forks and see Ben and Angela and Lauren and Austin." the girl exclaimed. "You forgot about Edward and Bella." the boy, Mike said. Tristan became more alert, what were the odds there was another Edward and Bella in Forks? "Well, I guess we could visit the Cullens. But that's not at the top of my list." the girl said. "I know but you could at least try to get along with her." he said. At the mention of the Cullens, Tristan knew that it was the same people.

"Excuse me." Tristan said, "I overheard your conversation about the Cullens and I was wondering if you could possibly tell me where they lived." he said. "Uh, my name's Mike Newton and this is my wife Jessica Newton.." he said, turning around to look at me. Jessica looked me up and down, checking me out in front of her husband, but when she finally looked me in the face, she gasped. "Are you related to the Cullens?" she asked. "I'm Edwards cousin, why?" Tristan asked. "That explains it, you have his same eyes. Tristan laughed, "Yeah, it runs in the family." Tristan said. "They live right outside of Forks. On this path that you're almost bound to miss, so if you get lost just come find me inside of the town." Mike said offering me his hand. I shook it and sat back down.

* * *

Tristan stopped at the edge of the drive, the smell of the werewolves was stronger here than most anywhere else. But it's where he was told that they lived. How could the Cullens stand to live so close to werewolf territory? He asked himself. He started to run again and soon came into a clearing with a huge house in it. He went up to the door, but before he could knock, the door opened and Carlisle stood there.

"Carlisle!" he exclaimed. "I came to visit and meet the newest family members. But Alice probably told you that." he said. "Yes, it's nice to see you again. Edward and his family will be here in a bit." Carlisle said. "I understand they have an immortal child?" Tristan asked. "No, she grows. Renesmee is almost fully grown now." Rosalie said. "Leaving poor Rose without any little ones." Emmett said, Rose smacked him. And Tristan laughed, glad to be back with people he loved.

"I was just wondering if the werewolves are, well how do you live so close to that stench?" Tristan asked. "We're on mutual terms with the mutts." Rose said. "She just wants their babies. And she's technically related to them now, we all are." Jasper said. "How so?" Tristan asked. "Edward, our brotherm your cousin got married to Bella. Bellas dad Charlie, got married to Leah and Seths mom Sue. Which makes them Bellas step brother and step sister. So she has siblings that are werewolves which makes them our step brother and sister in-laws. And then, Edward and Bellas daughter Renesmee is dating a werewolf. So basically, we're all related to a werewolf somehow." Alice explained. "There's female werewolves?" Tristan asked. "Yep, Leah's the only one, the pack calls her a genetic dead end." Jasper said. "The day Leah gets pregnant, I'll punch Edward in the face." Emmett said. Tristan wore a very puzzled expression. "He's on mutual terms with Edward right now." Rose said, going over to him and pulling his head down to hers, Tristan looked away.

"Cousin." Edward greeting him as he walked into the room. Tristan turned, the beautiful vampire next to him must be his mate. "Yes, meet my wife Bella and my daughter Renesmee." a stench filled the room, but none of the other vampires reacted. "Oh, the smell is Jacob, her boyfriend." he said, motioning to the huge form behind him. A tall buff guy was behind him, with a beautiful young girl that looked to be about fifteen. In comparison, she was prettier that Edwards wife. "I prefer to disagree." Edward said. "I have the privilege to think whatever I want to. Now get the hell out of my head." Tristan said. "Not when you're checking out my daughter." Edward said. Emmet guffawed and Tristan smacked him.

"Oh joy another bloodsucker and one that's checking out my Nessie." Jacob said moving forward. Renesmee moved in front of him and for a moment I thought his mass would crush her. But he just stopped next to her. I'd liked to be warned when the pack gets here. Edward made a slight nod, to say that he'd heard me. "Let me give you a tour of our house." Alice said, grabbing my hand and dragging me upstairs. When I came back, Nessie _**showed me about herself. It was quite interesting. I agreed to let her call me Uncle Tristan.**_

_**Emmett took me into the kitchen and we started to play a game of chess. I was winning when Edward came in and told me that the pack was here. "Come on Emmett, let's go do something. Edward send someone to get us when they leave." I said, walking to the door, and that's when I first saw her…**_


	3. Love at first glance

_**Love at first glance**_

She was beautiful, to me at least. Her long brown hair was just above her behind, she had a beautiful figure. I don't think that she saw me, I almost wish that she had. But someone that looked like her, must surely be un-available. I sighed and tried to get her out of my mind as I headed into Forks.

Was she a human? Or a werewolf? She couldn't possibly be Sue, she looked much too young for that. And yet, she moved with cat like grace, though I could see from here that she wasn't a vampire. As beautiful as she was.

I decided that I would explore this tiny place that they called a town. Along with the surrounding area. I wonder if maybe, I could be introduced to her. Maybe send a message to her through Edward or Alice. But the possibility of her being a werewolf was still there and I wouldn't want to risk dating a werewolf. I should probably ask Edward or one of the other Cullens what she was.

I slowed to an agonizingly slow human walk as I moved about the town. Little Indian shops were here and there. It seemed to be extremely small, after I was done checking it out, I could probably go to Seattle or someplace more exciting. Maybe Emmett and I could practice fighting in the woods out behind their house. That ought to be fun, I took out my cell and called Emmett.

'_**Hello, Tristan. Here to save me from the were wolves?' **_he asked, in his deep voice. "Only if you agree not to let the girls come." I said. _**'Alice kind of told Rose and she's practically dying to get out of here.' **_Emmett answered_**. **_"Are you serious? Convince her to stay back, you're her mate she'll probably do anything you ask." I said. _**'Yeah well, you don't know Rose, but don't worry. I know the perfect place to do this.' Emmett said. I laughed at the excitement in his voice. "Be there in a sec." I said, hanging up.**_

_

* * *

_

_**They were still there when I got back, the stench filled the air. She was still there too, I could see her through the window. I went in through the backdoor. Rose told me that the guys were upstairs. "If you go through the kitchen, you'll run into Edward and Jacob. The other door is where everyone else is." she said. I went through the kitchen, my thoughts still on the girl. "Hey Jake, Edward. Emmett and I are rescuing each other by going to fight outside." I said. "Tristan." Jake said with a curt nod if his head.**_

_**Edward didn't say anything, he just laughed. "Her name is Leah and yes she is a werewolf. I'm sure you could meet her, but I'll carry a message if you're not up to it after fighting Emmett. The rest of your thoughts could be answered later. When Jake's not in the room." Edward said, answering some of the questions in my head. "What did I miss? What's the bloodsucker want to know about Leah?" Jake asked. Edward smiled, "Tristan can tell you if he wants to." Edward said, holding my gaze.**_

_**I walked past them and heard Edward laugh again. "Em, Jazz?" I called. "May we go now, I'm dying here." I said walking upstairs, Emmett came out of the room that he shared with Rose. "Let's go. Are you ready to get your butt whipped?" he asked. Jasper came from down the hall and jumped downstairs with us. We went back through the kitchen. Where I thought about what I wanted to say to Leah and saw Edward give a slight nod as I left.**_

_**Rosalie was still sitting there when we came through to leave. She looked pleadingly at each of us in turn. "Please let me come with you." she said. "You know how much I hate the stupid dogs when Emily's not here." she said. I turned and looked at Emmett. "Come on babe, we already went through this." Emmett said. "Emmett, so help me. If you don't let me go, you won't get a single thing from me for the rest of the week. No kisses, sex, I won't even talk to you." she said. Emmett looked at us, pleadingly. "Fine Rosalie, you can come with us this time. Just so that Emmett won't suffer." I said, Jasper sighed. "Thanks Tristan." she said, then she turned and lightly kissed Emmett before running out the back door, We all rushed to follow her.**_

_**Emmetts perfect place was about 100 miles away, but we got there in mere seconds. I wanted to fight Emmett first. We started a few feet apart, then I sank into a crouch and watched as he did the same. Then I lunged at him, but since he had more experience at this stuff, he easily got out of the way and did a flip before landing on me. "Gotcha." he said, I growled in response. "Let's go at it again." I said. This time I won, by stealing a trick I had seen Edward use in the earlier years. Each time I fought Jasper he won and I always beat Rose, although she always beat Emmett, who won 6/8 times when fighting me. Emmett got a kiss from Rose each time he won. When it started to get dark, we stopped and went hunting. We hunted for maybe an hour, before going home.**_

"_**I could get used to this." I said. "Sounds like a great plan." Emmett answered, taking Roses hand. "It sucks fighting Alice and Edward, they cheat. And it's even worse fighting Rose, I don't like hurting her, since I love her so much." Emmett said. Rose stopped to kiss him and Emmett pulled her close when she tried to move away. Jasper groaned. "Aw shut up, you don't have to watch." Emmett stopped long enough to say. "Come on Tristan, these two always make me sick." Jasper said, I followed him back home.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Almost as soon as we got home Jasper was willingly kidnapped by Alice. This was going to get old fast, I'd have to talk to Edward and get some tips on staying entertained at night. I went to my room and sat down to finish my book about birds. Since I could talk to them, I could write about them and not be wrong.**_

_**Tristan likes Leah, but will Leah like Tristan?**_


	4. Imprinting

_**Leahs P.O.V**_

"Leah, wake up!" "Get out of my room Seth!" I growled at him. "Jacob's calling a meeting and there's another vampire here." She said, jerking me to my senses. It's hard enough with eight and a half vampires related to me, and now there's another one. I could just die! "Boy or girl? Do we get to kill it?" I asked. "I don't know, Jake just told me to get you and have you assemble the rest of the pack over at Sams place." Seth answered. "Fine, now get the hell out!" I shouted at him.

As soon as Seth got out, I took a shower, grabbed some clothes and threw them in a bag and ran downstairs as soon as I was dressed. "Mom!" I called, "Seth and I are going to a meeting, be back later."

I went outside and morphed, then I ran to Quils house, when I got there, I attempted to howl 'the monster mash' outside of his window until he woke-up. "Ugh Leah, what are you doing here?" Quil asked, coming over to the window. _**'Meeting over at Sams house, Jake's calling everybody. Hurry up and get Embry!**_' I thought spoke to him. "Okay, give me a minuet, he said going back inside. I turned and ran to Rachel's and Paul's place right across from the Blacks to get Paul.

As soon as I had collected all of the guys, I ran to Sams house and changed before they all got there.

"There's a new vampire over at the Cullens, Alice said that he might become part of their coven. He's off limits and doesn't know the rules of our border and such yet. He's a cousin of Edwards by blood, so technically he's my cousin too." Jacob said. "He left before you all could meet him yesterday. But I'll see if he wants to meet you guys today." That would officially make nine and a half vampires living a short distance from our sixteen werewolves. "This just sucks." I said. "Shut up Leah." Paul said. I glared at him, "Don't you tell me to shut up freak!" I yelled.

"Both of you shut up!" Sam said, which silenced all of us, over the years Sams and Jacobs pack had become one with Jake as the leader and Sam as the second in command as should be. But I was put right after Sam. I openly glared at Sam until Jake called my name. "Sorry." I mumbled and looked down at the ground. I couldn't always try to kill Paul when I wanted to, Jake wouldn't let me. "Is that it?" Connor asked. "For now." Sam said, "I'm going home Jake, have Seth get me if you need anything." I said. "Sure thing Leah." Jacob said nodding at me. I left.

_**Tristans P.O.V**_

I went running the next morning. Just as the sun was coming up, it was a beautiful sunrise this morning. Just as I hit the freeway, the smell hit me. On our side of the line. I went south, following the scent . It wasn't that old, maybe an hour or so. I knew I was catching up with it when the smell began to get stronger and I could hear it's rapid heart beat. And then it stopped, not the trail, but the werewolf. Somewhere up ahead, it was waiting for me. I continued following it, but at a much slower pace then I had before. And then I saw it, up ahead, with it's back to me. I took one more slow step forward and the beast turned to face me.

_**Leahs P.O.V**_

I left the meeting and started towards the Cullens house, keeping my distance, but in that general direction. If I convince Jacob, maybe he'll let me leave for awhile. I'll come back in a few years, the way he did. I just can't stand another minuet with the stupid vampires. I put up with it for Jakes sake these past couple of years. But I'm past the done mark. I just want to leave.

I heard something behind me and sniffed the air. Vampire. I ran faster then stopped, I heard it behind me, coming closer and closer with each passing second. I tried to remember how to kill it, I hadn't fought a vampire in years. And when I did, the rest of the pack and some of the Cullens were there so it wasn't single combat.

I heard it stop more than a few feet from me and I turned around. It looked at me and my life seemed as if it was just beginning. I saw everything with a new light. I stared at it, at him. It seemed like there was nothing in the world but us and I knew what I feeling. I was no longer a genetic dead end. I had finally imprinted, on a vampire no less. But it was better than not at all and I already loved him. I loved him so much more than I had ever thought I could love anyone else, what Sam and I had in the past was nothing compared to this. This vampire, this stranger was my life now, forever he would be mine.

I left to phase and came back fully human in my outfit I had thrown together his morning. "Hey," I said. "My name's Leah."

_**Tristans P.O.V**_

It was as if the creature looked at me and I felt whole and I suddenly knew that I couldn't live another moment without her in my life. This werewolf belonged to me. We stared at each other for a long moment, then she left and came back in human form. I immediately recognized her, it was Leah. "Hey," she said. "My name's Leah." I smiled, "I'm Tristan, Edwards cousin." I said. She slowly came towards me. "I know, everyone's been talking about the new arrival." she said. I laughed, "You mean everyone as in…?" I asked her. "Oh, of course you wouldn't know." she muttered. "Uhmm… everyone as in the pack of werewolves and Jake and Nessie." she paused. "Do you know who they are? Jake and Nessie. I mean." she said. "Yes, of course. My niece and nephew." I said. "Oh, well, they're also my niece and nephew." she said.

There was an almost awkward silence, "Would you mind telling me, what I'm feeling?" I asked her. "Well, hopefully it's love and adoration." she said. "Yes, but **why **do I love you?" I asked her. She looked confused for a moment and frustrated. But then it, whatever it was, dawned on her. "Oh that. Well, it's because I imprinted on you." she said and then laughed. I however was not exactly finding this humorous, I mean one second I was going to kill her and the next she 'imprints' on me and all of a sudden I love her and would do anything in the world to make her happier. I was just wondering why?!? "Care to exaggerate? I have no idea what 'imprinting is." I said. "Oh, well, it's like we were made to be together, but we didn't know it until I looked at you." she said. "Like Jacob and Nessie." I said. She hesitated, "Exactly." she finally said. With a small smile, then she laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked her. "Oh, sorry. It's just that I waited my whole life for you, but now that you're here… I don't know, it's just _**different**_. I always thought that we would go in search of the nearest bedroom that we could find. But instead, I kind of want to get to know you first." she said. "You know, I kind of like that idea. Let's give it a few days and see what happens." I suggested. "We should also go over to the Cullens and talk to Jacob. He might want to know why I'm going to disappear for a few days." Leah said. I grinned. "Shall we?" I asked, extending my hand, she slid hers into mine and it felt surprisingly cool.

_**Neutral Party**_

Nessie sat on the couch holding Jacobs hand, hearing the soft pitter patter of someone returning, she got up and walked to the window. "Mom, Tristan's back." she said watching him emerge from the woods, he paused and anxiously watched something behind him until Leah came out. Tristan took her hand and they continued on to the house. "And uhmm… he's holding Leah's hand." Nessie said. Jacob got off the couch and came over to the window not believing his own eyes.

Bella and Edward came down with everyone else close at their heels. Everyone looked at Edward for an explanation. He watched his cousin for a moment then turned back in disbelief. "Leah imprinted on Tristan." he said. "That's impossible! A werewolf can't imprint on a vampire. It goes against nature!" Jacob exclaimed. Nessie wrapped her arm around his waist. "Don't we all go against nature? Especially you and me." she said. Everyone laughed.

"Hey," Leah said. "Where's Seth?" she asked. "I left them all at Sams place." Jacob said. "Jake, this is Tristan. He's my proof that I'm not a genetic dead end." Leah said. "And we're going to take a few days off, to get to know one another, before we move onto a relationship. Also, the pack is _**so**_ not going to here about this, when we get back, Tristan and I will throw a party at my moms house and announce my imprinting." Leah said. Jake stared at her "And you two talked this over?" he asked. Tristan nodded, "Okay, I don't really see a problem with that." Jake said. "How exactly are two going to _**'get to know each other'**_?" Emmett asked. "Don't you already know everything there is to know about someone when she imprints on you?" he asked. Tristan ran across the room, picked up a pillow and hit Emmett square in the chest with it.

Emmett tossed it back. "Not that kind of getting to know someone Emmett, life's not all about sex." Rosalie said, glaring at him from over her shoulder. "Have fun." Alice said, squeezing Tristans hand. The couple said their 'goodbyes' and left.


	5. Getting to know you

_**Getting to Know you**_

"So, uhmm… where exactly are we going to go, to get to know one another for a few days?" I asked Leah as we left the house. "I was thinking somewhere along the lines of 'Remote Island Far Away From People, Werewolves And Vampires'." she said, I laughed. "That does sound about right. Where would this place be?" I asked. "I quite frankly have no idea. But if it existed I would _**love**_ to go there and just get away from everything." she said and sighed. "So while we're searching for this place. I want you to write a mental list and give it to me so I can answer all of your questions and hand it back to you." I said, Leah nodded thoughtfully, "Only if you'll do the same." she said. "Of course I will." I agreed.

We had decided to settle down in Florence, Oregon. No too far away, but far enough to suite our purposes. Leah needed time to write out her list when we got here, but I was done within a nano second.

About five minuets later, Leah entered the room and we exchanged lists. Then she left to go fill mine out with her many answers.

**1. Favorite sibling: **_Edward and my sister Elizabeth_

**2. Least favorite sibling: **_Carmichaell. Dad's favorite, my step-brother_

**3. Favorite colour**: _Blue_

**4. Favorite thing to wear: **_Abercrombie and Fitch Jeans and a nice button up shirt_

**5. Favorite picture on your cell phone: **_Edward, Mrs. Mason and my mom and me(human)_

**6. Favorite movie: **_Tristan + Isolde. He's my namesake_

**7. Place you wish you could go: **_The cemetery where my family is buried_

**8. Place you never want to go again: **_the east coast, enough said_

**9. Favorite thing to listen to: **_a babies laughter_

**10. Favorite animal/drink: **_humans in fact __**do**__ qualify as animals_

_**Leahs P.O.V**_

I got settled in my room then went and knocked on Tristans door. He opened it, "Do you want me to write the list down?" I asked him, he flashed me his beautiful smile. "Yes, then when we both answer each others questions, we can get our papers back and maybe watch a movie or two." he said and laughed. "Okay. May I borrow a piece of paper and pencil?" I asked him, "Of course." he said. He opened the door wider and came back within seconds with the things that I needed. He handed them to me and our fingers touched, sending a small shock through my body. "Thanks." I said, "anytime, Leah." he answered me. I walked back to my room across the hall and sat down on my bed. "A few days to get to know him wouldn't be bad. But would it be awkward?" I wondered aloud. I started to write my list.

When I was done, I gave him the list and took his back to my room to fill it out.

_1. Favorite food in the morning/evening/afternoon: _**Blueberry muffins/spaghetti/nothing**

_2. Favorite way to travel: _**By boat, definitely!**

_3. Place you wish you could go: _**Florida**

_4. Barefoot or shoes? _**Barefoot, no more broken shoes =P**

_5. Coffee or tea? _**uhmm… tea**

_6. Hot or cold, trick question? _**cold, it makes me feel normal**

_7. Something you never want to do: _**be alone for all eternity**

_8. Vampires or werewolves? _**I can't answer this one… sorry**

_9. Musical instrument you wish you could play: _**the harp**

_10. Love or money? _**Love**

After I had finished writing the list, I gave it to Tristan and took my own one back. I quickly read through it, then I went back to his room to watch a movie.

The next day, Tristan took Leah out to breakfast, before the sun came up. And he bought her a silver necklace with a heart shaped locket on it, which he later carved a paw print and a 'T' inside of the heart. On the inside of the locket he placed a picture of his family, and a picture of hers. Tristan and Leah went on a run, right after the sun went down. Tristan beat her back home and had a candle lit dinner set up for her, along with champagne and a nice private setting where they could talk and not be stared at.

On their third day, Leah danced in the rain with Tristan, to her favorite song. Then, after they went back inside and took a hot shower. Leah went hunting with him, after she turned into a wolf. Though she rarely did it before she imprinted, now she didn't really care. And then…

_**Tristans P.O.V**_

I called Leah into my room, after we had gone hunting, it was interesting to watch how she hunted. "What?" she asked, her hair dripping wet. "I-" I hesitated, "would it be at all awkward if I kissed you?" I asked her. "It would if you were any other vampire." she laughed. That made me smile, just a bit.

I leaned down to kiss her and she stepped in closer, I hadn't realized how far away she was before. "have you ever kissed someone before?" Leah asked me. I tried to think back to my human memories, but they were all so blurry. I could barely remember a thing. "I'm not sure." I finally said. "That's okay. I was engaged once, to Sam. So I can kiss if you can't." she said, it was as if I could sense her emotions and what she wanted, but she seemed a little confused, and almost angry. I would have kissed her right then, if I hadn't known that she was going to say something else. "We'll talk about Sam later, if that's what's bothering you." I whispered. She slowly nodded her head. "Please." she said. I kissed her quickly, it was more of a reassuring kiss than anything else. "Tristan, let's sit down real quick." Leah said, stepping away from me and moving over to the couch.

"So then he imprinted on _**her**_ instead of me and my whole world was crushed. In that moment, I wanted to die. I wanted to crawl up in a hole and never have to show my face to this world again. Just speaking about it right now, brings back so much pain and memories." Leah said, and I knew that she wasn't lying, because I could feel just a small part of what she was feeling. "And then I became a werewolf and joined the pack and we have this telepathic connection, when we're in wolf form. So everyone knew each others thoughts. Whether or not we wanted them to. I had to find out everything he had been doing with Emily and see it day after day after day. And to make it worse, there was no one that would help me through this time. My dad had a heart attack and died, Seth also joined the pack and had his own issues and no one in the pack wanted to help me, because for every memory of _**them**_ that I had to see… I pushed out a memory of when Sam was in love with _**me**_. They hated it, all of it. Most of them even hated me, but there was nothing any of us could do about it.

Sometimes it was worth it and sometimes I felt exactly the way I did when he first saw her. But then, you came into my life, accidentally. And all of a sudden, I'm telling you every little thing about my life. Not because we're joined telepathically." here, she paused to laugh, and I reached over and draped my arm around her shoulders. "we are now, but its' because I love you and I _**want**_ you to know. I choose for you to know." she said. "I'm glad that you want me to know all about your life. But I'm afraid I can't tell you much about my human life. I'm sure Bella has told you that everything is blurry for us from our human years." I said. Leah had just laid out her whole life to me. Well, starting from her relationship with Sam, until now.

"I would kill Sam, but seeing as you no longer love/hate him I can't especially since I can feel all of that love and adoration when you talk about me." I said, she blushed and I kissed her.


	6. Parting only to meet again soon

_**Tristans P.O.V**_

A few days quickly turned into a week and soon after, we decided to head home so we could announce that Leah had finally imprinted. Something most everyone had been waiting for. Leah was still quite close with Emily and wanted to tell her first, so we parted ways when we were close to home. I ran back to the Cullens and she headed over to Sams place.

"And…" Nessie asked, joining me out of nowhere, when I was close to home. "And what?" I asked her. She laughed, "You don't have to worry about a thing. Alice took care of most of it already." Nessie said. "Took care of what?' I asked, truly confused now. "Your wedding of course, Alice foresaw it while you were gone and has been planning it since then. It was so much fun! But I'm not supposed to tell you. So act surprised if anyone says anything." Nessie said. "Alright." I said.

After saying all of the usual greetings to everyone and telling them that we were having the party today. I ran upstairs to change into the nice outfit that Alice had so graciously laid out for me.

"Hey babe." Leah said when I came down stairs; I walked to her and took her in my arms to kiss her. "I missed you." I said, "Yeah, for one whole hour." she whispered and we both laughed. Then. slowly, gently, I let kissed her, tracing the shape of her lips with my tongue. I heard someone gasp and I looked up. Jacob stared at us open mouthed, Leah followed my gaze. "Take advantage of him Nessie before he closes it." she said before turning back to me. "I love you vampire." she said.

"Renesmee, Jacob break it up before her father comes downstairs." Bella said moments before Edward came into the room. "Jacob, keep your thoughts to yourself. Remember that she's still under my authority. Renesmee, just you wait until I tell your mother what you are thinking. Edward said, lecturing them both in a tone that I had never heard him use before.

When everyone was ready, they left for Sams while I went with Leah to meet her parents.


	7. Preparation

All the way to Sams Leah was worrying about what everyone would say. I was overly happy and excited, now I would have something to do at night instead of read, write or study. Edward shot me a look '_**Sorry'. A couple of them were outside when we arrived, "Leah has some news, get inside." Jacob said. They guys looked from Leahs beaming face to me and back at Jake before obeying him.**_

_**Everyone was waiting in the living room when we came in. Leah looked edgy and kept glancing at Sam and Emily. "Guys, this is Tristan, the new vampire that Jake was telling you about. Tristan this is my family, we'll have time for introductions later.." Leah said, then she turned and deliberately looked at Sam. "Tristan is my true love and now I know exactly how Sam felt years ago when he met Emily. And I'm sorry for being a bitch for all of these years." Leah said. I came up behind her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.**_

_**Everyone seemed to shocked to speak except for her brother who said "Finally." and broke the awkward silence. Everyone started to speak at once and Leah, Seth and I took this opportunity to sneak out. Just as we were leaving. Paul shouted. "Party at Sues tonight!" followed by a whole bunch of cheers.**_

"_**Are you ready to meet my parents?" Leah asked me as we approached her house. "Let's hope they have a better reaction than everyone else so far." I said, almost nervously. "Don't worry, they will. My mom will probably freak!" Seth said. He opened the door and we all trooped inside. "Mom, dad, we're home." Seth called. Leah took my hand when she went upstairs to change. "All of our rooms are up here." she said. We walked past everyone's rooms and I followed her into hers.**_

_**I watched her undress and change into a nice, sexy, purple dress. "Let's go down and help them decorate then we can come back up and talk." she said. I followed her downstairs Seth and Charlie were in the living room hanging up streamers and balloons, they stared with the same dumbfounded expression on their faces at Leah. "Mom, could you come into the living room? I need to talk to you both." Leah said. Sue came out of the kitchen carrying a spatula, apparently Seth had already told them about the party idea.**_

"_**Guys, this is my imprinted boyfriend, Tristan Vam Pire." she said, sending a message to her mom through my fake middle and last name. Sue dropped the spatula and hurriedly picked it up and ran into the kitchen, shooting Leah 'a look'. Leah turned to me "Help my dad and Seth." she said and followed her mother.**_

_

* * *

_

_**The house looked beautiful when we were done with it. Not nearly as beautiful as the Cullens did on a daily basis, but I think we did a great job. "That was fun, wasn't it honey?" Sue asked coming into the room. "Yeah, it was great, this kid really gets things done." he said nodding to me. "Mom can I show Tristan what we did in the kitchen?" Leah asked coming out and straight over to me. "I kind of wanted to wait until the other kids get here." Sue said. "That's fine, Mrs. Swan." I said, going to sit down on the couch with Leah beside me. I saw Sue flinch out of the corner of my eye. Apparently she didn't like the idea of her werewolf daughter being with a vampire.**_

"_**You're mom's going to have to get used to me touching you." I said. "She will eventually." Leah said. Then she kissed me, "Leah." Sue said sharply. She stopped kissing me and looked at her mom. "Yes?" she asked. "Charlie, do you mind if I borrow your daughter for a moment?" I asked, "No of course not." he said shooting a glance at Sue, who didn't look to happy with his answer. "Thanks." I said picking Leah up and carrying her upstairs.**_

"_**Where are we going?" she asked. "Your bedroom. We need to talk." I said. "Okay." she said. I brought her to her room and locked the door before bringing her to the bed.**_

"_**I know it's weird, but my mom has an aversion to vampires. I mean she has one for a step daughter and a son in law. And now two son in laws but Bella wasn't her blood daughter, even though she loves her now. She dies every single time that you touch me." she said placing her hand on my knee. "And you know that she'd almost rather not be at our wedding than have to be there with all of the vampires and have to watch you and I become married. Do you know how much she wishes none of his had ever happened?" she asked me. "Look, babe she's your family and the Cullens are mine. We can't change that. Now, big wedding or little wedding? Public or private? How many groomsmen and bridesmaids? What color choices? Where will it be at? I need some answers here." I said.**_

"_**Big wedding, Public, all of your siblings plus mine and some of the werewolves. We'll figure all of that out later. Hopefully on the La Push beach, if it's not too cold. I'll ask one of the leaders tonight. We still need to figure out where our honeymoon will be." she said, looking up at me. "Yes and I think that we should have at least twelve kids." I said. Leah burst out laughing.**_

"_**I did have something else in mind. I was kind of thinking that we had a lot of time to kill and we're already on this bed." Leah said, reaching for the front of my shirt. I knew what she wanted without even having to read her mind. I undressed faster than she could have and enjoyed once again watching her undress. She walked across the room to put her dress nicely on her desk, her naked body practically glowing with excitement. Then she turned to walk back to me, her soft white breasts sticking out of her bra. She undid that last. I ran across the room, grabbed her and was back on the bed before she could stop me. I rubbed her nipples and massaged down and around her whole, naked body until she could take it no longer. And eagerly pulled me into her.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Someone was knocking on the door. "Leah, Tristan. The Cullens and everyone else is here." they said. "Jake? Is that you?" Leah asked, she looked at me for help. I got up and quickly dressed, then found her make up. 'Be out in a minuet!" I called, Leah got dressed and fixed her make-up. Then we both emerged from her room.**_

"_**Look who decided to show up to their own party." Emmett called from the front room. Leah and I walked in and I ran though everything that we had just de in my head. Then I casually glanced at Edward. He looked furious, shocked and pissed all at once. Alice's eyes glazed over and Edward turned on me.**_


	8. Sue's Idea

"Edward, don't you dare!" Alice said in a warning tone. "Tristan what did you do?" she questioned, glaring at me. I cracked a smile as Edward sank into a crouch. I quickly moved Leah over to the side and out of his way, then I followed his example. "Guys, let's not do this, there are humans here." Sam broke in. I ignored him and focused on Edwards shallow breathing. "He's right, let's take this outside. Shall we cousin?" I suggested. Before Edward could reply, we heard Charlie and Sue approaching and we quickly moved into normal positions.

"Uh dad, what exactly was Tristan just thinking about?" Nessie asked. Everyone looked at us both warily. Leah curled her arm around my waist, I pulled her close to me and together we sat down on the couch across from Edward and Bella.

"The sick asshole was thinking about what he was just doing with Leah upstairs." Edward said, Leah laughed. "You're just jealous." she commented. Jared shot me a 'look'. "Oh god, I _**soo**_ do not want to hear about this." Rose said. "Shut up _**dog**_." Edward muttered. "He wishes he was that good, honey." I whispered to Leah, not so quietly. "That's it!" Edward shouted, jumping up from the couch.

"What is?" Sue Swan asked, coming in with Charlie quick behind her. Charlie, was holding a box as if it were quite heavy, the poor, fragile human. "Edward just thought of something clever." Alice quickly said. Sue looked as if she didn't believe her, but complied anyways. "Okay, so I was thinking we could play a little game first." Sue said. Alice giggled, "This will be amazing!" she said, her voice thick with excitement. "What game mom?" Seth asked, "Spin the bottle." Charlie answered, setting the box down and taking out an empty wine bottle.

"Are you serious, mom?" Leah asked, sounding rather humiliated. "Yes, now let's form a circle." she said. Everyone followed suite and soon we were ready to play the game.

"Alright. Rules are, if you spin and get a sibling or person of the same sex, you _must re-spin. Two, you have to actually kiss the person, on the lips. And last but no least, no more than a ten second kiss, that's for all of the couples out there." she said, looking almost directly at Leah._

_Sue handed Collin the bottle and I looked across the circle at Leah._


	9. I won't bite

Everyone was quiet, watching it spin around and around. Finally, it stopped in front of Embry. Quil reached over and patted him on the shoulder, "Here I come." Alice said, walking through the circle and bending down to kiss him. She lightly touched her lips to his and danced back to her spot. I laughed at the look on Quils face afterwards. Embry moved over and spun the bottle.

It stopped in front of Sam and Emily laughed. He re-spun it and had to kiss Nessie, Edward practically glared at him the whole time. He still wouldn't let Jacob kiss her, that he knew of at least. Nessie spun it and got Rose, she laughed and swiftly kissed her aunt on the cheek. "Nessie gets special privileges." Emmett said. "She's the one exception to the rule." Sue said.

Rosalie spun it and gritted her teeth when it landed on Jacob. She clearly hadn't gotten over her aversion to him yet. "I won't bite, I promise." Jake said. Everyone, except Charlie, laughed at our private joke. Rosalie moved across the room, kissed him and was back in her spot within a second. "That doesn't count Rose." Esme said, "We have to be able to see it." Sue added. Rose shot a 'look' at Esme, then went and kissed Jacob again. "Good enough?" she asked, several seconds later; after Emmett had growled at her.

Jacob got Bella; Bella got Collin; Collin got 'Aunt' Sue; Sue got Bennett; Bennett got Emily; Emily got Jared. Jared spun and got Leah, "Nope." I said, game or no game, I was not about to let someone else kiss Leah. "Come on, Tristan. It's the rules." Rachel said. "It's okay babe. He already has his own soul mate, it's just a game." Leah said, not really helping much. I was not about to let any male go near her. Edward and Jasper could tell. "Spin again Jared," Jasper said. "But he's ruining the whole fun of the game." Rebecca said. "Whatever." Jared said and flicked the bottle. But instead of spinning, it shattered. "Way to go, Jared." Paul said and smacked him upside the head. Charlie got up and got another one out of the box.

Alice turned and glared at me, then her eyes glazed over; when she came back, she was smiling. She turned and nodded at Rosalie, who nodded to Emmett, who signaled to Esme, who looked at Carlisle. So on and so forth, until all of the vampires were alerted. This happened so fast that none of the humans or werewolves noticed.

"Is anyone hungry now? Leah and I made some really great food for you all." Sue said. "Yeah." Jacob said. "You're always hungry, Jake." Nessie said. Sam stood up, then helped Emily, his very pregnant wife, up. "Emily's due any day now, right?" Rosalie asked. "It will be nice to have a baby around again." Alice said, thoughtfully. I remember Nessie telling me earlier that since Emily had told everyone she was pregnant, that Rosalie had been going out of her way to be nice to her. Just for the sake of having another baby around.

"It's almost spring. Time for the baby boom, what's next?" Emmett asked, we all laughed. "Let's go eat." Charlie said. Carlisle and Esme got up and went outside. As people started to track into the kitchen, I saw Alice and Jazz go outside too. Soon after Rose and Emmett followed them. Edward signaled for me to come to him, I kissed Leah and went outside. "While the humans and the dogs eat dinner, we're going to play our own little game." Edward said, Bella came out, but quickly disappeared into the trees. "You're it." he said, "Let the freeze tag begin!" I heard Emmett shout from somewhere off to my left. I waited until Edward sprinted off, then I began to search.

Esmes trail was the oldest, so I followed hers first.


	10. New Emotions

Will be lemon at end of chapter. Mostly implied, just a descriptive kiss scene. You can skip it if you want to. Pleas R&R!

* * *

After I caught Esme, I found everyone else quickly. Except for Alice and Edward, who could anticipate my moves and so avoid me.

'_**I wonder if they're all done eating yet.'**_ I looked at Edward. I can't wait to get back to Leah, we have so much to discuss. "We can head back now, if you want to Tristan." Edward offered. _**'Leah hates you guys doesn't she?**_' "Somewhat. Jasper said the feeling has changed since she imprinted on you. Which is to be expected." Edward answered. _**'When Leah and I get married, her last name will change to Cullen. Leah Cullen does sound about right doesn't it?'**_ Edward laughed.

"What?" Emmett asked. "Tristan just had an interesting, but true thought." he said. "What was it?" Nessie asked. "When we get married, Leahs last name will change to Cullen." I said. The rest of the Cullens laughed. "I'll be getting another daughter. I never even thought about having a werewolf daughter." Esme said.

By this time, we had made our way back to the Swans residence. Leah was standing on the porch… crying?? I looked over at Edward, he nodded and they all went inside, leaving me alone with Leah. "hey babe, what's wrong?" I asked her, running up and pulling her into my arms. "Are you okay? What's the matter?" Leah put her head on my shoulder and I could feel her body shaking from her muffled sobs. "Do you want me to take you home, sweetheart?" I asked, Leah slowly nodded her head.

* * *

_**Leah's P.O.V**_

After we had eaten and Tristan still wasn't back, Jared said. "So what's it like being married to your own mortal enemy? I mean, we all wanted you to imprint, but on a _**vampire**_? How crazy can you get?!?" Jacob and Paul laughed. "Shut up Jared! At least I have imprinted half the pack still hasn't." I shot back. "At least I'm not a mutant." he said, Collin chortled and I glared at him until he shut up. "Excuse me, what?" I asked. "You heard me." Jared said. "At least I was meant to be a werewolf. You're a stupid genetic dead end. Since the day that you joined the pack you made it a living hell for all of us. We all couldn't wait until you imprinted. And hen you go and do it on a blood sucking Leech." he growled and continued. "You want to know why you imprinted on a vampire? Maybe because no body else wanted you except one of **them**. You probably won't be able to have kids either. I mean, Nessie here is proof that _**humans**_ can have kids with a vampire. But werewolves? Don't be ridiculous!" he said.

Normally, I would have phased and tried to kill him, but I didn't. No one said anything, you could have heard a pin drop in China. My breath started to hitch and I looked down. I felt something slide down my nose and a drop of water hit the floor. I reached up to wipe my head. It wasn't even hot in here, so why was I sweating? That's when I realized I was crying. No one knew how to react.

Emily's eyes widened, I hadn't cried since Sam imprinted on her, almost a decade ago. It felt so weird to cry, I was normally void of all emotions. I wiped away my tears, but they kept on coming. Sue came back into the kitchen and looked from everyone's faces to mine. When she saw me, I could tell that she had no idea what to think.

Emily started to get up and Jared said, "Leah I-" but that's as far as he got, because I ran out of the room. I ran outside and onto the front porch. What was wrong with me? I should have phased, I should have done something other than stand there and cry.

One second, I was standing on the porch crying, the next Tristan was holding me. He was saying things that I couldn't understand, I finally heard him ask me if I wanted to go home. Home was obviously the Cullens, but I nodded my head anyways. He picked me up and carried me off of the porch.

* * *

_**Tristans P.O.V**_

I dropped Leah off at home, then I ran back and reported to Alice and Edward before going back to her. They met me half-way so I didn't have to leave Leah alone for an extended amount of time.

* * *

We were laying on our bed and Leah was trying to convince me not to go back and rip Jared's body limb from limb. When it came to protecting Leah, my anger was beginning to get the best of me. "I promise you that we will have children," Leah whispered against my ear, whether she was trying to convince me or herself I don't know.

I started to get up again, but Leah pushed me back down and kissed me. She pressed her body to mine and I rubbed her back. She tongued my lips until I opened my mouth, then she gently slid her tongue inside. I sucked on her bottom lip and felt her smile. I let my hands move down her back and her sides, slowly going lower and lower. As our mouths moved in sync, I took my shirt off and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She stopped kissing me and began tracing the contours of my chest, she wrote _**'Leah Cullen'**_ and _**'I love you' more than a few times.**_

_**After awhile, she stopped and looked at me as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't find the exact words to use. I looked up at her, "Do you want to?" I began to ask, just as she said "May we…" I smiled and she moved on top of me. "I can kill Jared some other time." I said. **_


	11. What the hell Emmett!

"**I got it!" Leah shouted, running into the living room. She set a clip board with paper in it, in front of Alice and quickly hugged all of the vampire girls before coming to sit down beside me. "Read it out loud so that we can all hear the results of waiting so long." Emmett called from the other room.**

_**My bridal party:**_

_**Best man:**____**Maid of Honor:**_

_**Edward Cullen Emily Uley**_

_**Groomsmen:**____**Brides Maids:**_

_**Seth Clearwater Isabella Cullen**_

_**Emmett Cullen Rosalie Hale**_

_**Jacob Black Renesmee Carlie Cullen/Black**_

_**Jasper Hale Alice Cullen**_

_**Quil Atera Maria Wolf**_

_**Flower girl & Ring bearer:**_

_**Claire Atera & Cameron Swan**_

Alice announced in a crystal clear voice. "I hope Quil doesn't mind walking in front of Claire instead of behind her too much. I had to have the love child, Cameron, in. Or mom would kill me." Leah said, I looked a her quizzically. "Cameron is Charlie and Sues son. After Bellas dad married my mom she had a little boy, apparently she's not to old to have kids." Leah explained.

"Of course, I'm the best man." Edward said, walking into the room. "I'm not quite ready for the 'Black' to be added to the end of my babies name yet." Bella said, she was sitting across the table from Esme. Renesmee and Jacob were sitting on the couch, holding hands. "I agree, they should wait a couple more years, after all, we do have eternity." Edward said. Nessie looked up at her parents in shock. "You don't really mean that?" she asked, getting no visible response from him she stood up.

"I have waited for five and a half years to be Jakes for the rest of my existence and you guys won't even let me have his last name yet?!" Nessie exclaimed. Jacob stood up and put his arm around her waist, Nessie shrugged him off. And placed her hand against his face, she must have said something wrong, because Edward growled. "You will do no such thing!" he said, moving across the room and separating her from Jacob. Leah stiffened beside me, she didn't want to have to choose sides between family, but I could tell that Edward was toeing the line. Before Jake could react, Nessie hissed at Edward. Apparently that was abnormal, since everyone froze and stared at them.

Jasper came into the room out of nowhere and intervened between Nessie and her father. "Let's just stick to planning one wedding at a time shall we." Esme said. "Yeah, I think Tristan called dibs on his being first and you can't break dibs." Alice laughed, though it was full of tension. "Does everyone agree with the list? Because this is definitely the last time I'm writing it." Leah said. Alice's eyes glazed over and then she laughed, Jasper looked at her. "Oh, sorry. I couldn't help it, I was just curious." Alice said. "Couldn't help what?" I asked her. She winked at Leah. "You guys will have the best honeymoon." she said, then Alice left the room.

I looked from Leah to Alice and back to Leah. "Where are we going?" I asked her. "I was thinking some place romantic. With beaches, country, cities. I haven't really decided between a couple but apparently we get to go to them all." Leah said. "Name one." I said. "London, England." Leah said, her voice bubbling over with excitement. "Okay." I said.

Alice came back in, "Let's go girls." she said. "Don't forget to talk to pick up Emily and Maria." I said. "Of course we won't." Rose laughed. The girls all left, I stood up, but Leah came back into the room. "Are you sure that you want to do this Tristan?" she asked, hugging me. Out of the corner of my eye, Jake recovered from his shock. Even after a week this was all still weird to him. The rest of my family left the room, Leah didn't seem to notice. "I told you it would just be a friendly meeting where we place down the rules." I whispered to her. "Please don't make anyone hate you." she said. "Of course not." I said, Nessie came back into the room.

"We can't exactly leave without the bride." she said, coming over to us. I passed Leah over to her niece. "Of course." I said.

* * *

As soon as the girls had left, Emmett came into the room, carrying a huge box. "Alright, let's go." he said, we all stared at him. "Emmett, what's in the box?" Edward asked, I looked over at him. "Read his mind." I said. "I can't, he's deliberately thinking about other things." Edward said. "Any help here Jazz?" I asked. "Let's just find out when we get there. Like Em, planned." Jasper said. Emmett grinned and opened the door. "Ladies first." he said. Jasper smacked him, "Shut up Emmett!" he said. Edward and I quickly followed Jasper outside, then we all headed over to Sams house. Jake left before us, the kids from the pack that we needed to talk to.

Unfortunately, I had promised Leah that I wouldn't kill anyone. Nevertheless, the guys and I had planned this meeting while the girls were gone, only Alice found out and told her. Being the 'loyal' sister that she is. Leah wants the pack to be at the wedding, so this can't be too messy…

According to everyone, Leah has changed dramatically since I came. She didn't even cry at her dads funeral. Apparently since she became a werewolf she's been void of all emotion except anger. I glanced over to see if Emmett was still holding the box. He saw me and laughed. I groaned, "What is in there?" I asked. "It's a secret." he said.

I let Edward lead once we got to the house, I didn't know who would take whose side and I also didn't know the area very well. Or the werewolves for that matter, Jake and Leah were basically the only two that I know pretty well.

* * *

Jacob opened the door before we knocked and motioned us inside. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Emmetts box. "We don't know, he won't tell us or think about it." Edward said. I walked into the kitchen where the pack was, pulled out a chair, but then I decided not to use it. I glared at most everyone of them at the table. "Someone said some bitter, rude lies about my fiancé. I want to know why, Leah wouldn't tell me." I said, practically shouting at the end.

"Uh, that would be Jared. He kind of just snapped, we were all sick of her giving us crap. I really don't blame him. He didn't mean it, he's sorry." Kim said. "It's fine Tristan, calm down." Brady said. I looked at Jasper and when I was calm I turned back to the table. Emmett left the room with his box. "You wouldn't know what it feels like to have your imprintee crying and upset _**Brady**_. You don't have one, ask anyone else in here, it's so much more different than just a normal relationship." I said.

"Do you guys have any poster board?" Emmett asked, coming back into the room. "I'll go grab some." Embry said, he brought back some poster board and a set of markers. "Here." he said handing them to Emmett. "Thanks," Emmett said, he took them from him and went back into the front room. We all stared after him.

"Look, I don't want to hear anyone say anything negative, rude or disrespectful about Leah again. Or I will stalk and dismember you." I said. "Seriously bro? That is really sick. Jared didn't know that she would react like that. Normally she would have phased and tried to kill him. Besides, everyone in here has known the Leah longer than you have." Collin said. This little dog was really starting to piss me off. "Oh really Collin? I had no idea that you've had sex with her too." I said. "dude, you don't have to have sex with someone in order to know them. The thought is just disgusting." he retorted. "It'll get worse before it gets better mongrel." I growled.

"Okay guys, the first part is ready." Emmett called from the front room. Leahs final list for our wedding was written on the poster board, posted up in the living room. "Hey, I'm in the wedding!" Quil exclaimed. "No, we're in the wedding." Claire said. "And she wants Paul to do the music. And entertainment." Edward added. "D.J it right? I'm not singing." Paul said. "Yeah, we sure as hell don't want to hear that." the pack started cracking up when Jacob made fun of Paul's singing. "Anyone want to know what's in the box?" Emmett asked, lifting it above his head and twirling it on one pinkie.

"Just show us Em," Jasper said. Emmett set the box down and pulled out a tarp like object. "A 'Slip-N-Slide'? You've got to be kidding me…" Edward groaned. "What the hell Emmett?" Sam said. "It's okay guys, let's give in to his childish ways." I said. Emmett handed the slide, tarp thingy to Seth and started pulling out bottles of soap and tossing them to a few of the guys. They laughed and went outside.

* * *

Almost an hour later we were all soaking wet and we ran out of soap. We had to get home before the girls did, but first we had to clean up our 'Slip-N-Slide' mess so Emily wouldn't be pissed when she got back from having fun with the girls.


	12. When Rose is happy

_**Leahs P.O.V**_

Finally, after hours of shopping, we found my perfect wedding dress. It was silver with a long train and sleeveless, in the front there was a rather low cut. The groomsmen suits and bridesmaid dresses were all matching except for the colors. Edward and Emily would be wearing red, while Seth and Bella would be wearing orange, followed by Emmett and Rosalie in Yellow. Jake and Nessie Cullen/Black, would be in green, Jasper and Alice had a beautiful blue. Poor Quil had to wear pink with Maria, but at least he was in the wedding. My little flower girl and ring bearer had similar outfits to the adults, except less elaborate and purple.

Tristan and I would be wearing Silver. So that we looked like clouds with a rainbow on either side of us. It was Rosalie's idea. The only hard part would be trying to keep it from the guys until the day before our wedding. Quil wasn't allowed to know that he was wearing pink, or he might have a heart attack. I think that all of the other Cullen females went out of their way to be nice to me. Especially since I was marrying their brother/cousin/son. Rose and I had bonded a little over the years, just because we both wanted babies so much and loved it when someone we knew had one.

We all got home pretty late, I was really looking forward to seeing Tristan. When we came inside, Nessie ran to go call Jake before going home with Bella. While I went upstairs to see my love, Alice hurriedly took care of all of our purchases.

I took the stairs to the top floor and passed by Jakes room. I opened the door to our room. Esme had added extensions to the house when Jake imprinted on Nessie and practically moved in. They added a whole third floor, with at least three more bedrooms, one bathroom and a giant playroom, for the future babies. Tristan wasn't in, but there was a note lying on our bed:

_**My dearest Leah,**_

_**Edward, Emmett, Jasper and I are all going camping. More like hunting and such, we won't be gone long, only a week.**_

I stopped reading for a minuet, he would be gone for a whole week? Our wedding was only in two weeks! That would mean that he has to skip the long process of planning and everything, while he has fun with the guys. Plus I wouldn't get to see Tristan for a week, exactly one week, three days and 14 hours since I had imprinted on him… I would be depressed all week and sit on my bed. Unless Jake calls any meetings. I looked back down at his letter.

_**While I'm gone, I want you to have fun with the girls and not mope around. I will call Alice, or one of the other girls for daily check ups. And if I'm not satisfied with the answer, I will simply call one of the guys in the pack and talk to them. The boys call this my 'extended bachelor party' so you shouldn't worry much. Human bachelor parties were interesting, so I can only wonder what a vampire one is going to be like… hmmm… I love you. Tristan Aaron Cullen.**_

_

* * *

_

I woke up late, made my breakfast, then I called my mom and told her that I was available to baby-sit Cameron today, so that she could come here and talk with Alice and Esme about my wedding plans. I walked downstairs, to the second floor and practically walked into Rosalie. "Can I come with you?" she asked. "You don't even have to ask anymore Rose." I said. "He is your sister in-laws half brother." I added. Rosalie laughed, her laughter a beautiful peal of bells. "Our family is so confusing." she said.

We took Emmetts Jeep, Rosalie liked it the best, well second to her car actually. She almost always came to help me baby-sit Cameron, ever since he was a bitty baby.

"Leah, Auntie Rose! You're back." Cameron squealed, as soon as we got out of the car. I gave picked him up, "I missed you so much! You've been gone for almost a million years!" he said, I looked at Rosalie and she smiled. I wonder if I could live for a million years, being attached to a vampire. "What about me?" Rosalie asked, sticking out her bottom lip. I passed Cameron over to her and turned to my mom.

I waited until Rose took Cameron inside before I said anything. "I know that you don't like this and probably everything inside you is screaming for you _**not **_to go there today. But they are my family too now. You have to share me with them." I said. "Leah, you don't know how hard this is." I started to open my mouth, but she continued. "But, for your sake, I will try to get along with them. Or at the very least tolerate them." she said. "Thanks mom, that's all I can ask." I said. I watched her leave, then I went inside.

"So what do you want to do first Cam?" I asked my little brother. "Can we watch a movie?" he asked, "with ice cream?" "Of course you silly boy!" Rosalie said, she was such a doting aunt. "With one cherry or two?" she asked him, moving towards the kitchen. "Ummm.. Five, cause I'm five." he said. "Two for me." I added, Rose smiled. "Of course, Leah." she said. Cameron grabbed my hand and half dragged me into the living room and over to the bookshelf full of movies. I watched him grab 'Iron Man' and hand it to me. "This one please." he said, Rose came back with the bowls of ice cream. Cameron's was literally over flowing. She picked him up and brought him to the couch with one hand, the other carried the two bowls. I put the disc in the DVD player and sat down on the couch with them to watch it.

After 'Iron Man', we watched 'The Incredible Hulk'. Then we helped him with his homework, which wasn't very much, but to a five year old… It seemed like a "bijillion papers".

We decided to take him down to the beach for lunch. "Dad said someday he'll teach me how to fish. But I'd rather go surfing with Jakey! That's what Seth told me he does with his friends all the time. I think they're probably all professionals or something. Auntie Rose, will you please take me down to the water?" Cameron said all in one breath. "You know what?" I said, "What Leah?" Cameron asked. "I think someone's a bit hyper from eating way too much ice cream." I said, Rosalie laughed. "Only if you let me carry you." she said, Cameron practically jumped into her arms and she ran (human pace) to the water with him.

I followed them a short ways to the water and laid out all of our things, before collapsing on the blanket. Six more days and Tristan would be back, a week and six days and I would be getting married. Last night Alice had told me not to worry about my wedding, she already had it more than taken care of and to just relax. And I had felt immediately relaxed since Jasper was there.

I set out our lunch, cut the watermelon and walked down by the water to join Cam and Rose. Rose was chasing him near the waters edge and Cameron was screaming "I don't wanna get weeet! I don't wanna get weeet!" I laughed and went to join them. Cameron picked up what looked like a rock from his feet and tossed it at me. I caught the hermit crab before it hit my face, Rose laughed. "Sorry, I was just showing him how to catch those!" she exclaimed. Her face didn't look very apologetic. But I was glad to see Rose happy, she was always smiles when around kids. But she tended to be grumpy at home for no reason.

Rose and I played with him for so long that we completely forgot about lunch until my stomach started growling. After lunch, we played 'hide and go seek' and 'tag' and a number of other children's games. Cameron finally crashed around five and we brought him home, Sue came back at six thirty and Rose and I went home. A week ago, I would have stayed there, but I moved in with Tristan pretty quickly. And no one really blamed me, it was due time I found someone to share the rest of my life with me.

I practically passed out as soon as I hit the pillow and found myself in a _**very good dream with Tristan and me in a boat.**_


	13. Not in the kitchen

_**Not in the kitchen**_

For the next couple of days, I hung out exclusively with Cameron and Rosalie or the female vampires. I barely saw my mom and avoided the pack as much as possible. That way Tristan couldn't contact them about me. He could try, but not exactly succeed. I bribed Jake to not make me go to pack meetings.

Someone shook my shoulder and I sat up. "What?" I asked Rosalie. "Guess who's almost home." she sang. Before she finished the sentence, I ran downstairs and out onto the front porch to wait for them. All of the girls were waiting there with me. "You know what?" I said. "What?" Nessie asked. "I think we should play hard to get when they come home. You know, not look to eager to have them back in our arms." I said, Alice grinned. "I think that's a great idea Leah." she said.

"5-4-3-2-1" Esme counted under her breath. We stood still and watched as our boys emerged from the woods. Jacob wore a smile that lit up his whole face, Nessie grinned back, but we all kept our cool. As soon as the guys made it to the porch, we led them into the living room. I curled up on the couch beside Tristan and he rested his arm across my back.

We talked about how our week had been and they told us about theirs. We told him about shopping for wedding dresses and tuxes and bridesmaid dresses and such. "So do I get a hint about what I'm wearing?" Tristan asked. "Rose, may I?" I asked her, "Just tell them the theme." she said, with a small hint of a smile. "Rainbow." I said. Emmett laughed, "You're joking right?" he asked. "Absolutely not, a girl would never joke about a thing like her wedding!" Esme said. Carlisle smiled and pulled her closer to his chest. "Do I get to see the wedding dress? Please?" Tristan asked. Alice jumped up, "NO!" she exclaimed. I jumped from her outburst. "You will not get to see it until the moment that she walks down the isle." Alice added, "Well I guess that solves that problem." Bella said. I got up and went into the kitchen to eat. Tristan came up and wrapped his arms around me. I hesitated in the refrigerator.

_**Tristans P.O.V**_

As soon as we got home, we all headed for our girls. The porch came into view and there they all were, standing and waiting patiently for us, Leah wore a beautiful green dress with ivory heels. Obviously Alice had taken her shopping one to many times this week. But instead of taking us upstairs, they all calmly brought us into the living room.

I sat down on the couch and Leah curled up next to me, I draped my arm across her back.

They told us about their wonderful week, with tons of shopping sprees and babysitting with Rosalie. Then they excitedly told us about shopping for Leahs wedding dress and what everyone else was wearing. "So do I get a hint about what I'm wearing?" I asked. "Rose, may I?" Leah asked her, "Just tell them the theme." Rosalie said, with a small hint of a smile. "Rainbow." Leah said. Emmett laughed, "You're joking right?" he asked. "Absolutely not, a girl would never joke about a thing like her wedding!" Esme said. I watched Carlisle smile and pull her closer to his chest. I would have done it if I wasn't too distracted by wanting to see Leah wedding dress. "Do I get to see the wedding dress? Please?" I asked. Alice jumped up, "NO!" she exclaimed. I felt Leah jump when Alice said that. "You will not get to see it until the moment that she walks down the isle." Alice added, "Well I guess that solves that problem." Bella said. Leah shrugged out from under my arm and walked upstairs to the kitchen. I followed behind her and wrapped her in my arms just as she was opening he fridge. "Are we pouting?" I asked her. "No." she replied. "Then what's wrong?" I asked, turning her around to face me. "You waited a whole week, a couple more hours won't hurt." she said, laughingly almost… but I sensed hurt behind her little façade.

"Are you mad at me for not waiting until you got home to say _**'goodbye'**_ I asked her. Lead didn't respond and I knew I had found what was wrong. "Babe, that was a week ago." I said. "I know, but I was so excited to see you when I got home from shopping for hours. And all I found was a stupid note on my bed, saying that you would be gone up until an hour before _**our**_ wedding!" she said angrily.

"I'm sorry." I said, bending down to kiss her. "Really?" she asked pulling away from me. "Yes." I said and I kissed her again. "Okay." she whispered, looking me in the eyes and pulling my face down to meet hers once again. She kissed me and pushed me backwards until I was up against the wall. Then she carefully, ever so slowly pressed herself to me. I smiled against her lips, I was not about to do this in the kitchen..

Without breaking he kiss, or having to go through the front room, I carried her all the way up to our room. I opened and closed the door, then I laid her on the bed. Leah watched me as I went to lock our door. "Home sweet home." she said as she climbed on top of me. I started kissing her again and let her do the leading.


	14. On a plane on our wedding night

_**On a plane on our wedding night**_

**(JANUARY)**

The house looked beautiful, the 2nd wedding at this house was much different then the first one. All of the girls, well vampires and werewolves actually, kept me away from Leah. I had already seen all of the men wandering around in their 'Rainbow' tuxes and Bella had every single female that had ever seen Leahs dress under her stupid shield! So I clearly have no idea what her dress looks like. Edward was obviously no help on this matter.

The backyard had a great big 'cloud' over our canopy and to the joy of the many guests, there was a pot of gold where you least expected it. Alice had let Claire and Cameron run around hiding these a few hours ago. On top of that, Claire was sprinkling multi colored flowers, with gold dust mixed into them. To go with the whole 'rainbow' theme, Rosalie had hired dwarfs to act as leprechauns for us, to seat the guests. It seriously looked like you had just walked into a fairy tale, but that's the way Leah wanted it.

We had a nice, dance floor set up, but with a werewolf doing the music we really have no idea what's going to come at us! Of course we had the usual dances you find at a wedding: the very emotional, very sad, 'father daughter' dance. Leah had been Charlie's step daughter for six years, right after he lost Bella to Edward, he gained Leah and Seth. And now he was losing his second daughter to yet another vampire. Esme eagerly agreed to dance the 'mother son' dance with me. Edward didn't have one, so she was very happy. Crazy as it may sound, we were still going to do the money dance and Emmett insisted on us having the 'Cha-cha' and the 'Chicken Dance'. But other than that it was up to Paul's discretion. We were forced to hire a professional to play our wedding march, seeing as Edward was the best man.

At exactly 4:35p.m, I went over and stood by the altar. I watched as the guests filed in, and waited patiently for my Leah to come walking down the isle, with Charlie by her side. Finally the wedding march began and there she was, the gown was exquisite, but it didn't even begin to compare with how stunning Leah looked, her whole face shone. Beside her Charlie looked as if he was going to cry, Sue, who was sitting in the front row, had already been crying.

I stared into Leah's eyes as she slowly made her way down the isle. _**'I love you' **_she mouthed. _**'I love you too.' **_I said. Charlie started crying as he gave her to me, then we turned to face the preacher. I repeated after the preacher and calmly said "I do" at the appropriate part. Leah's face lit up when she said "I do." then he said the words we had all been waiting for: "You may kiss the were-wolf" not really, he actually said. "The bride" but we all thought, 'the were-wolf' in our heads. I lifted up Leah's veil and slowly kissed her, nothing like the way we did normally. We couldn't do that in front of an audience. I heard Edward chuckle behind me and realized, to late, that he had heard my every thought. I stopped kissing her to carry her down the isle.

Then we left in a long limo with the rest of our bridesmaids and groomsmen and family, to go take pictures. Quil and Claire were the only two that weren't related to us that were coming to take pictures with us. Later on, when we got back, Leah took pictures with her pack.

We took pictures with her family first: Sue, Charlie, Bella, Seth, Edward, Nessie and Jacob. At first it was just going to be Sue, Seth and us, but then Charlie's her step dad and with Charlie comes Bella and Bella wouldn't do it without Edward. So on so forth. Then came the ones with my family, Esme and Alice took charge of these ones. Insisting that Edward, Leah and I take a picture by ourselves, since we were 'blood' related. The rest of the pictures were perfectly set up to the 'T'.

* * *

The reception was beautiful, everyone cried at the 'father daughter' dance, except for the vampires, of course. We cut the cake and I carefully fed mine to Leah, who knowing that I couldn't eat, shoved mine in my face. Finally, the girls and the humans, took Leah away to get her dressed for our departure and the guys and I ran to go fetch our car. My car was a nice, red hot, Lamborghini. Perfect for the two of us, Edward had also helped me find an SUV just in case we have kids. Nessie was living proof that we could have kids and it was always better to plan on it, rather than be surprised.

Leah walked out of the house, wearing a pale green sleeveless dress and off-white high heels. Alice dashed past her to put her trunks in the car. I winked at Edward and picked up Leah and carried her to the car. After I buckled her up, I went around to my side, turned and winked at Emmett, then I got in the car. As soon as we were out of eye sight, I sped up and headed towards the airport. Emmett had tied tin cans and bags of rice to the back of my car. It sounded very interesting.

Edward and I planned the honeymoon. The first week, Leah and I would go to London. After the week ended, we would board a flight that was going in the general direction of home, then when she was sleeping (it was a late flight) we would change planes and she would wake up in Florida. Specifically on a Disneyworld cruise ship. Emily and Nessie had thought of that last part.

I pulled up at the airport and unloaded all of our stuff into the cab, I held the door open for Leah to get in and soon followed after her. "What's the name of the hotel that we're staying at?" Leah asked me. "Oh we're not." I said. "Don't tell me, you guys have family down there also." Leah sighed. "Of course not, we rented a town house. For the week that we'll be there." I answered her. "Only a week? You'd think the Cullens could aff-" I stopped her with a kiss. "We can do a lot in a week. Trust me." I said.

The taxi driver let us out and we had to go through all of the security at the terminal, before getting on the plane that led to our first destination. But to Leah it was our only destination. And of course being on a plane on my wedding night, was not exactly how I had pictured it.


	15. London, England

_**London, England**_

We got off of the plane late in the afternoon. Technically, tomorrow would count as our first day in London, we were just going to get settled in today.

I gathered up all of our stuff and took Leahs hand with my free one. I had my car shipped over here and we drove over to our 'house'. "Tristan, it's beautiful!" Leah exclaimed as a servant opened the door. "Master bedroom. Please." I said handing my things off to him. The house small-ish but at the same time, quite large. It had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, a front room, a basement, a pantry, a sunroom and a few other essential rooms. "Would you like a tour Madame?" a female servant asked Leah. "Actually, I'm kind of hungry." Leah said, "Miss, show her to the dining room and then give her a tour of the place." I instructed the servant, then I turned to Leah. "I'm going to go hunt, to be ready for this coming week." I said, Leah nodded and gave me a hug, before following the servant.

When I got back , Leah had taken a shower and was dressed in some house clothes. "I was thinking that we should get settled in today." I said. "I was thinking of doing something else." Leah said, almost seductively. "And what might that be, my dear?" I asked, moving across the room to her. Leah pulled me in for a kiss. Then just as quickly as it started, it was over and she was dashing down the hall to our room, laughing along the way.

I walked into our room and closed the door, before turning to look at Leah. She was laying lazily on the bed, watching me. "Is this what you call settling in?" she asked, with a smile playing at the end of her lips. "Only part." I answered, going to sit on the edge of the bed. Leah came up behind me and pulled me down onto our bed. "I love you Tristan Matthew." she said. "Shall I repeat how much I love you again?" I asked her, my fingers trailing down her neck. "Nope, because I already know everything. Even more than you do. Actually, I know something you _**don't **_know." she said slyly. But I let that slip past me as I sank into the moment.

The next morning, I took her to see a show at a local theater, then we went for a walk in the park. Where, I made her find me things on a list that I had made while she was sleeping. After lunch, we rented bicycles and I made sure to rent a row boat and take her on the lake. She had never been to London before, but I had on my many travels as bachelor vampire. I showed her to some of the most beautiful places there. Then at night, when it was just beginning to get colder, we curled up under the nice, warm blankets and talked about our day.

On Monday, I borrowed horses and we rode about the countryside. "Let's race, Tristan." Leah said, getting up onto her horse. _**'yes, let's race Tristan' **_my horse said. _**'don't you encourage her. She could get hurt' **_I answered my horse. _**'hey, you can talk to me'**_ my horse neighed and pawed the ground. _**'of course, let's just say I was born with a gift'**_ I said. _**'so who's the pretty, young chick?' **_he asked me. _**'Ahhh, that would be my wife.' **_Leah was by now, starring at me, like I was crazy. Although she was almost used to us vampires and our strange ways. I guess this was new for her. _**'I think the lady should win.' **_Leah's horse said. _**'me too.' my horse agreed. And so each time, we raced, Leah won. But her triumphant smile was worth it all. In the end, I promised the horses treats to continue to let Leah win.**_

_**On Tuesday, we walked around the city and looked at all of the famous monuments, we also went to a library and read about and researched London. Then I took her out o see a romance movie in which we only saw the happy ending, since we made-out for the first half. After that we went out for deep dish pizza and it literally took her half an hour to decide on which kind to eat. As a little surprise, we went swimming when we got home, evidently Alice had gone shopping for her, since she was wearing a piece of cloth that hardly qualified as a swim suit. In my time period, she would have been considered naked. So after swimming and an action movie, (the pack had made it so she liked that kind of stuff now) we turned in for he night.**_

"_**Tristan, what do you want to do today?" Leah asked me. "Anything that involves you." I said, kissing her slowly and affectionately drawing out the kiss. "Let's just stay here." Leah whispered against my lips. Her hands reaching up behind my head and tangling in my hair, making it hard for me to concentrate. "We only have four days after today left." I said, "Wouldn't you like to go to a wax museum?" I asked her. Leah pulled back and looked into my eyes, "Don't you want to stay here with me?" she asked me. "Of course I do, silly girl. But we'll have plenty of time for that when we get back and then when we go home. If you want, we can stay in our room for days on end." I said, moving away from her to grab a pair of jeans. "When you put it that way." Leah sad, tossing me my jacket and pair of sunglasses. Edward and I chose this exact spot in England, because it always had bad weather in early January. Which was perfectly fine for us sparkly vampires. Leah left to go grab some things for lunch and I picked up her back pack and began putting things in it that I thought we would need for the day. So we wouldn't have to come back between events.**_

"_**What do you want to drive today?" Leah asked me, from down the hall. "Surprise me." I said, I heard her laugh, then I went out to the garaged to see which car we would be taking.**_


	16. Surprise me

_**Surprise me**_

Leah was sitting in the convertible, top down, her face was beaming with happiness. She held a little box in her hand. "What's that?" I asked her, "It's for you." she said, passing it over to me. I took it and slowly opened it up, (Slowly for me, it looked normal to her). A pregnancy test fell out and into my lap, I held it up, _**positive.**_ I looked back at Leah, "We're having a baby?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded, tears falling down her cheeks. "But why are you crying?" I asked her. "I'm just so _**happy**_ she said." I laughed and wrapped her in my arms. "When did you find out?" I asked her. "The day before our wedding. I was so excited and overjoyed, but I didn't want to tell you just yet. I remembered what happened when Bella was pregnant with Nessie and everyone was so over protective of her and she was so sick. I just wanted to have a normal first few days of my honeymoon." she explained. "Have you told anyone?" I asked her, a thousand things running through my mind. I needed to call Carlisle, ASAP and try and figure these things out. Bella almost died, I just couldn't let that happen to Leah, not _**my**_ Leah. One little thing popped up in my mind and I laughed. "What?" she asked, "I told you it was possible." I said.

"Can we still go to the museum?" Leah asked, I hesitated, was it really a good idea to bring her out in public right now? Leah noticed my hesitation, "I knew I shouldn't have told you just yet." she said, pouting. "It was the right thing for you to do. And now the right thing is for us to go to the wax museum." I said, starting the engine and praying that everything would go well. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Leah exclaimed.

The wax figure museum was amazing! I took several pictures of Leah standing beside famous people. There was a part of it that was taped off for construction, so when no one was looking, I stole one of the platforms and set it up next to Brad Pitt. Then I stood up on it and froze.

Leah laughed and we waited for someone to walk by. When people would stop and stare at me, or take pictures, Leah would laugh and wink at me. I over heard an older woman say that I was too pretty to pass off as a normal person. A girl walked over to Brad Pitt and took a picture of him, then she saw me. "He is beautiful." she told her friends. She turned to Leah, "Would you mind taking a picture of us with him?" she asked. "Sure." Leah said, after the picture, the girl said. "One more." and she kissed me on the cheek. Leah froze, anger glinting in her eyes and I knew the girl had gone a little too far. As soon as she left, I got down and kissed Leah reassuringly. Then we finished looking around.

I took Leah out to tea and asked her what names she was thinking about for the baby. "I really like Patrick Alan for a boy and Joslin Marie for a girl." she said. "They're both beautiful." I said. She smiled "And they _**will **_be beautiful." she said. "Hmmm… I wonder." I said, "What?" Leah asked me. "do you think he, or she, will take more after me or you…?" I asked her. "I hope it's a little Tristan." she said. I laughed, "No, it should be a little Leah. Then I would get two of you." I responded. Leah smiled at me, but I could tell that she was just as worried about the baby as I was. She squeezed my hand under the table and I nodded.

"the baby will be okay right?" she asked me. "of course." I said, and quickly hid what I was feeling behind a façade.

The next couple of days passed by rather slowly for me. I had only known Leah for about four months and already, she was pregnant. Which coming from anyone else's view, might be a bit weird. But then again, she had imprinted and we had this weird connection thing going on. When I was around her, I was happy and playful. But as soon as she turned her back, I went back to anxiously waiting for our meeting with Carlisle. We would only get one _**real**_ honeymoon and I didn't want to rush our precious time. But I wanted to keep both Leah and the baby safe at the same time.

I had already talked to Edward, Alice and Carlisle about postponing the Florida part. But we decided to just meet all of the Cullens there, Carlisle was more than anxious to have Leah under his care. But he also didn't want to ruin our honeymoon. It took all of Emmetts strength and Jaspers mind, to keep Rosalie from flying out here to be with Leah. Sometimes, she scares me. Alice could only catch fain glimpses of the future, because Leah was a werewolf and they had some sort of protection over them. But I had a connection with Leah, which made I just a tad bit easier for Alice.

I finally decided that we should stick with the plan of them coming out to Florida. But, Jacob and Nessie were not allowed to know seeing as they might _**accidentally**_ tell the pack and Leah wanted to be the one to tell them. So, poor Nessie had no idea why Carlisle was bringing a bunch of random medical equipment on a vacation. She also didn't know that they were meeting up with us…

Leah kept on asking me who I was talking on the phone with, but the best I could tell her was that it was a surprise. Then I sent all of our luggage ahead of us, Alice and Jasper would pick it up at the terminal for us. Then we would meet them whenever we got there. It wasn't too difficult to change planes, while carrying a sleeping Leah.

"Leah, wake-up. We have to go babe." I sad, lightly shaking her arm. Today and the rest of the week was supposed to be cloudy with a chance of rain. Alice had helped me choose this week just so we wouldn't have to worry while we were here. "Are we already home?" Leah sleepily asked. "No, we're in Florida." I said. Leah sat up and looked out of the plane, "Really?" she asked me. "Yes." I said, Leah stood up, "Then let's go!" she exclaimed and I laughed and followed her off of the plane.

As soon as we got out of the terminal, I called Alice: '**hello?' **"Hey, it's Tristan, where are you guys?" I asked her. **'how is she? Never mind, we'll figure that out when you two get here. If you stand outside of the airport and face the north, you'll see the top of a huge, fancy hotel. Go to it, we have three suites at the top floor.' **Alice explained. "Thanks" I said. **'sure, no problem. Carlisle has all of his stuff set up and ready. One of us will meet you down in the lobby. We have tried to keep both Jacob and Nessie oblivious, but I think they suspect that we're hiding something from them.' **Alice said. "I'll see you in a few." I said. I quickly hung up and slid the phone into my pocket. I slowly turned to the north and caught sight of the hotel, that was so big, you'd have to be blind _**not**_to see it. Even a human could spot it.

"How opposed are you to a piggy back?" I asked Leah, she hesitated. "Will it hurt the baby?" she asked. "I doubt it." I replied. "Well, only if you think it's safe." she said, I lifted her up onto my back and dashed off to the hotel.

A couple of minuets later, we were in the elevator on our way up. _'ding ding ding' _I took Leahs hand and said "Let's go." the door opened and Jasper and Alice were waiting for us, "We were just about to go down to meet you guys." Jasper said. "who's in which room?" I asked them. "Where's Rosalie?" Leah asked. "You're not surprised." Jasper said. "Oh, I knew Tristan was hiding something, but I figured it was Carlisle, not everyone else." Leah said.

"Well. The closest room is Edward, Bella, Jacob and Nessie's suite. The middle one is for Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and me. And the last one, way down there is for you two and Emmett and Rosalie." Alice said. "Do you want o go check out our suite or see Carlisle first?" I asked Leah. "Carlisle." she said. "Where's everyone else?" I asked. "Out," Alice said. "Rosalie and Alice insisted on staying here, I stayed with Carlisle and Alice. Edward took everyone else and left. Believe me, he wanted to be here, but we didn't want to get into it with Rose." Jasper explained. I nodded and he went over and opened the middle door. Carlisle's stuff was set out in the front room, Leah squeezed my hand and I kissed the top of her head. "Go lay down on the recliner Leah." I said. Carlisle, followed by Rosalie came into the room. Carlisle rubbed some gel on Leahs stomach and started the ultrasound machine up.

"Do you hear that?" Carlisle asked Leah. "It sounds like a heart beat." Leah said, her voice filled with joy. "It sounds like more than one heartbeat." Alice corrected her, and lifted her head to look into my eyes.

"Carlisle?" I asked him. "there isn't _**a**_ baby in there," he started "there's three and-" he hesitated. Alice groaned and Jasper sighed. "another Nessie like child is in there." he finished, sounding just a tad bit shocked. The room went deadly quiet. It was almost impossible for her to get pregnant in the first place and now she was going to have quadruplets. Everyone would be more than surprised to hear this, especially the pack. Finally, I broke the silence and asked "how far along is she?" "I'll say about two months, that other one is progressing faster than the first three. But that's to be expected since we've already had a case like this. It might be a bit easier. I'll have to start checking on her every day." Carlisle said. "When will we be able to tell the sexes of the babies?" Leah asked. "I don't know, this isn't like a normal pregnancy. But it's not like Bella's either. More like a mix of the two." he declared. "May I get up now?" Leah asked. "No," I said.

I sat down on the couch and pulled her towards me. She moved onto my lap and curled up against my chest. "It sounds like, after I have the babies, we'll be really busy. Hopefully Rose will be able to come over and help me-us with them so we can have some time together…?" Leah asked. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." Rosalie said, as she sat down next to me and grabbed Leahs hand. "I'll tell everyone else that needs to be told when they get here. I was afraid Alice would over shop, now I'm afraid that she'll _**under**_ shop." I said, Alice laughed. "Me, over shop? Ha." she said.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Carlisle, are you ready to be a grandpa again?" he asked. "I couldn't be happier." Carlisle said, so sincerely. It made me wish that I could go back in time and see my parents faces when I told them that _**they**_ would be grandparents. Leah moved against me and I was jerked back to the present. "Would you mind if I kissed Leah?" I asked, "You don't even have to ask, son." Carlisle said. "Besides, you're newly weds. Emmett and I were worse." Rosalie added.

I kissed Leah lightly on the lips… and all of a sudden, she started kissing me back so fiercely, I truly wondered where this part of her had been hiding. She reached for my shirt and I heard the door open, "We're just going to check out the other suites." Jasper said, following everyone else out, he winked at me before closing the door.

Leah had just finished un-buttoning my shirt. I grabbed her chin and pulled her face down to mine, a soft moan escaped her lips. I smiled and continued kissing her, "Wait, I'll be right back." Leah said, disappearing and coming back with a blanket and a pillow. She set the pillow on the arm of the couch and pushed me down on top of it. After she was settled on top of me, I threw the blanket over the top of us. Modesty wasn't normally an issue, but being in the front room might be.

I was now laying on the couch with a sleeping Leah on top of me. I got her dressed without waking her up and also dressed myself. Just then my cell buzzed, I answered it **'hey, am I interrupting anything? I tried to give you two plenty of time.' **Jasper said. "No, it's okay, Leah's sleeping right now." I whispered. **'are you two dressed, or at least covered?' **"Yeah, is are they all back yet?" **'we were just waiting for you two to finish having fun!' **Emmett yelled in the background. **'shut up, idiot. Leah's sleeping.' **Rosalie said. "Thanks Rose." I said. "Sorry for having sex on the couch, it was just a bit unexpected. I mean I knew when it was going to happen on our honeymoon. I just didn't want to contaminate your bed." I kind of mumbled, but I knew Jasper could hear me. **'Don't worry about it. At least you tried to keep it private, Emmett and Rose did it everywhere short of being in the middle of the street. I mean, yeah. It's okay. I'll bring them over.' Jasper said.**

**I went over and gently shook Leah. "Babe, wake-up. They're coming over." I said. "I love you too Tristan." Leah said, then she rolled over and went back to sleep. The door opened and everyone else trooped in. "Is she still sleeping?" Jacob asked, coming into the room. "Yeah, she's just overly tired." I said. "What's wrong with aunt Leah?" Nessie asked, going over to stand beside Jacob. "Here, let me try." Jasper said. All of a sudden, Leah sat upright and looked about the room, until she spotted me. She got up and walked over to me, I wrapped her in my arms and she leaned into me, resting her head on my chest. "Sorry." Jasper said.**

"**This may come as a shock to most of you," I said, looking at all of them. I thought**

**about what I wanted to say and looked at Edward. "That's not good." he said. "Apparently so."**

**Carlisle said. "wow, triplets and then some." Edward said and everyone quickly caught up to us,**

**by that short sentence. Carlisle held up the ultrasound pictures Nessie laughed, "Cousins!" she**

**Said Bella looked scared, "Is she going to be okay?" she asked. "I think so." I said. "But would**

**You mind taking her to our room and watching her sleep for me. I have to go talk to Edward."**

**I said. "No problem." Alice and Bella took the sleeping Leah out and Rosalie, Nessie and Esme**

**followed them. I watched them leave, then, sat down to have a long talk.**


	17. Oops

_Oops…_

**I looked over at the clock, it read 7:03 a.m. I carefully, unwrapped myself from Leah and got up. Emmett and Rose had been up for some time already, but I found it fascinating to watch Leah sleep. Her hair was so beautiful, strewn across my pillow and her slow, steady breathing was like music to my ears.**

**Emmett was sitting on the couch watching sports in the front room. "Hey Tristan, how was your night?" I walked over and smacked him across the head. "Ouch, what the hell was that for?" he asked. "Shut up, you know it didn't hurt." Rosalie said, walking in from visiting Nessie, down the hall.**

"**What time are you planning on waking up Leah?" Rose asked me. "What time does Nessie or Jacob normally wake-up?" I asked, playfully. "Hahaha, very funny. They're kids and besides she's pregnant." Rosalie said, a hint of a smile was playing on her lips. "Rose is practically dying now that she knows how many babies you two are going to have." Emmett said. "are the two **_**kids**_ up right now? I want to send Leah over there to eat breakfast with some humans." I said. "Yeah, Edward is making them all breakfast over there." Rose said. I picked up the remote and flipped o 'The Bachelor' it was Leahs favorite TV show. "Hey! I was watching that!" Emmett yelled. "Omigod Em, you're going to wake Leah up!" Rosalie said.

As if on cue, Leah called "Babe?" from our room. I turned and shot Emmett a 'look' before going to Leah. "good morning princess, sleep well?" I asked her, upon entering our room. "Yeah, but I could do with a few more hours of sleep. What are we doing today?" she asked, rolling over to look at me. "I was going to take you over to Jake's so you could eat breakfast with the other humans." I said teasingly. She stuck her tongue out at me, childishly. "I meant later on." she said. "I was thinking something along the lines of 'Disney World' or walking on the beach. "That will be fun." Leah said, coming over and taking my hand. "But I am quite hungry." she added. Then we walked out of our room.

"Good morning Rose." Leah said. As we walked through the front room and over to Edward and Bellas suite. Nessie answered the door. "Good morning Leah." she said, just loud enough for Jacob to hear. "How's the married life?" Jacob asked us. "It's great! So relaxing and fun and comfortable. You really should try it someday." Leah said. Nessie looked embarrassed and looked down at the floor, Jake stood up and crossed over to Nessie. And I sensed that a little something had happened last night. I also doubted that Billy, Charlie or Edward had even thought about giving Jacob _**'The talk'**_.

"Edward no!" Bella exclaimed. Edward came into the room, closely followed by Bella. The look on Edward's face was almost terrifying. "Jacob, I can not believe that you have already had _**sex**_ with her!" Edward roared. Jacob looked over at Renesmee, "I'm sorry, it's just that when Leah said that, it triggered a few memories." she said, to Jacob. "A few, you call that a few?!?" Edward yelled. No one said anything, "Nessie was thining of a few nights ago and Jacob was thinking about _**last**_ night. How long has this been going on?" Edward continued. I shot Jacob a look and motioned to the door. Leah moved over to stand by Renesmee and Edward glared at both of them. Jacob saw his escape and I followed him out, letting Jasper and Alice in.

"I really don't want to make this any more awkward than it has been and I know that you know what _**'The talk'**_ is. But has anyone given it to you?" I asked him, leading him back to my suite and out onto the balcony. "No, but-" Jake began and I cut him off. "Okay, I'm sure that you know the basics. Be safe, no sex outside of marriage. So on, so forth. But you should at least _**try**_ to be safe, I mean a condom might not exactly work on someone that has temperatures as high as you do." I said, Jacob turned to look in the opposite direction, clearly un-comfortable talking about his sex life. "You might have wanted to ask Edward first, but we both know he would have never said _**'yes'**_. I'm sorry that all of this stuff has to happen to you guys. But everyone was ready for Leah to leave and I had no one to look after me in the first place. So we were pretty much free to do whatever." Jacob looked back at me, "So you're saying that it's not okay when I do it with Nessie, but it was fine for you and Leah?" he asked me. "No… yes… uhmm… I just want you two to be safe. We don't have time for any more shall we say _**accidents**_ to happen, so yeah." I said, trying not to say anything about Leahs accidental pregnancy "Thanks for trying. I'll try to let you in on more stuff, you could probably be cool if we hung out more." Jacob said. "You'd really hang out with a what do you call us…? Bloodsucker, leech." I said, Jacob laughed. "I kind of have to now." Jacob said, punching me in the arm.

"Let's go back and join the other now." I said. "Yeah, I'm starving." he said, drawing out _**'starving'**_. I laughed, "Let's go dog." I said.


	18. Very Alice like

_**Very Alice like**_

We split into two groups when we got to Disney World. Carlisle's and Emmett's. I'm not even sure how Emmett convinced Carlisle to give him charge of the other group. We had to have three girls and three boys per group, but no couples until the end of the night. We were going to meet somewhere at 2:30 p.m and if you didn't like the group that you were assigned to, you could switch then. But somehow, I was sure that we would all have fun, no matter what. I was in Emmetts group, we had: Emmett, Edward, me, Alice, Renesmee and Esme. In Carlisle's group there was: Carlisle, Jasper, Jacob, Bella, Rosalie and Leah. But, since it was _**my**_ honey moon, I got to trade Leah for Nessie.

"Rides or roller coasters first?" Emmett asked, I looked at Edward and Alice. "Rides definitely," Alice said. "I second that." Edward said. "I guess we're going to the rides?" Esme asked. I looked down at Leah, "We would also like to go on the rides." she said. "Okay." Emmett said. "Let's go to the-" he cut off mid-sentence as a girl in a bikini walked by.

"Don't you dare…" Alice warned him against whatever he was thinking. "No Emmett, although I fully agree with you. But she's human and there's Rosalie that you have o think about." Edward added. "Sorry, the major vote was rides, right?" I nodded. "So, we're going on the highest, scariest, most terrifying roller coasters that they have here. Thank goodness we're not humans, or this would take forever." Emmett said, in his big booming voice. I laughed, "would anyone mind taking turns sitting out with Leah if she gets sick?" I asked.

"I could just do it the whole time." Esme offered. "Thanks mom." Leah and I said at the same time. Leah laughed and I kissed the top of her head. Esme smiled, "You kids are cute." she said.

Alice was, unfortunately, to small to ride the first roller coaster, but she flirted with the guy at the gate and he let her in. One of the most fun roller coasters, had a dejavú name, it was called 'The Vampire Bat'. Emmett screamed the whole time, purposefully sounding like a female. I swear, Edward was about to rip Emmetts head off, right before we took the picture. We got out own box car, so when the ride was over, we went down to look at our picture… Esme and Alice were laughing, with their hands up in the air. Leah and I were kissing and Edward was crouched next to Emmett, trying to look humane. I could help it, it was so funny. I just bought the stupid picture!

The all time favorite part, was when Emmett got stuck sitting next a little girl on a scary ride. She managed to climb into his lap and then peed her pants. So when Emmett got off, it looked like _**he**_ had peed his pants. Her mother apologized several times, the little girl started crying again and Edward took a picture of it all.

We were standing in line, looking at a _**huge**_ roller coaster, with an even bigger line. "I think I'll get sick on that ride babe." Leah said, turning to put her face in my chest. Esme had already sat out with her on three rides, after she got sick on the second one. Esme reached for Leah, "No, it's okay. I'll stay with her, you're supposed to be having fun too." I said. "I _**am**_ having fun Tristan, I have all of my kids and my Carlisle together in one place, I just acquired two more kids and more grandchildren are on the way. I couldn't be happier." she said, wrapping Leah and me up in a big motherly hug. "Come on mom, please?" Alice begged her, grabbing Esme's hand. "are you sure Tristan?" Esme asked me. "Of course." I replied and kissed her hand.

Leah and I walked over to a bench, not too far away and sat down. "I'm hungry." Leah said, I checked my cell phone, it was 10:30 a.m, "baby, you can barely manage to keep your food down. Let's just wait until twelve. But in the meantime, I want you to drink a lot of water." I said, I reached into the backpack and pulled out a water bottle, she took it from me. "Sorry, I'm ruining your honeymoon. Werewolves aren't supposed to get sick… or pregnant." she added. How could Leah possibly think that _**she**_ was ruining my honeymoon. My poor baby, she was the one who was getting sick. "Hey, they never said anything about female werewolves anyway. Or anything about imprinting on vampires. Besides, it's your honeymoon too." I pointed out. "I know, but Esme has to keep on sitting out with me and taking me to the bathroom. I just feel so horrible." Leah said, then she started to cry.

I pulled her in, closer to me, "Shhh… it's not your fault Leah. We like helping you." I said. "Now I know exactly how Bella felt." Leah sobbed. I looked around, for some way to comfort her, and then I saw them. This was _**so**_ up Alice's alley. "Come on Leah." I said, she stood up and followed me. I walked over to a couple holding their new twins. "Excuse me." I said, the couple looked up. "Hey, my wife and I just found out that she's pregnant with quadruplets. I was wondering if you would mind giving her a few tips. She's feeling bad for having to have the whole family watching her every move and such." I said. The wife passed her baby over to her husband, "I know exactly how she feels." she said, I leaned down to whisper in Leahs ear. "I'll be right back." she nodded and then turned back to the lady and her husband.

I left Leah with the couple, then I went into the store that had caught my eye earlier. I walked over to the infant section, they had these really cute baby sleepers. I grabbed one of each color for newborns and 3-6 months, then I went up to the front desk. I was never good at dazzling people, that was always Edwards thing. "Excuse me, how much extra would it cost to have names embroidered on these?" I asked her. "I don't think we can do that." she said. "Price is not an issue, how about one hundred a piece?" I asked her, she slowly shook her head. "Just bring the manager out here please." I said, she left. The sleepers were adorable, they had a mouse ear hoodie/hat thing on the top of them and on the left side was either a Minnie mouse or a Mickey mouse.

I got baby blue, baby pink, and a pastel like, green, yellow and purple. Tomorrow, we would find out their genders and I would come back and have their names embroidered on them. If Leah could do one thing, it was decide on a name and keep it.

The girl cam back with a big, burly, buff guy. The type of guy that would scare the crap out of any given human being. "I was wondering if you could embroider names onto these? I can afford whatever you throw at me." I said. "How soon do you need these?" he asked, looking down at the baby sleepers. "By the end of this week." I said, "That's out of our normal business stuff, but I think we can do it for about $150 a piece." he said. Clearly thinking that was way too expensive and I wouldn't go for it. "That's great!" I said enthusiastically and watched the guys face slowly change, into shock and then a broad grin.

"What are the names that you want on each one?" he asked, pen and pad ready for an answer. "I'll come back tomorrow and tell you." I said. "Nice doing business with you." he said and shook my hand. I left to go back o Leah.

I walked back to the couple, where Leah was holding a baby and talking to the wife earnestly. "Thanks." I said, Leah gave the baby back and exchanged her number with the woman's. "Where'd you go?" Leah asked. "I was just sight seeing." I said, Leah turned to look at me, clearly not believing me. I took her hand and led her back to our bench by the roller coasters exit.

I sat down and Leah sat across from me on the bench. I moved over to her and kissed her.


	19. Telling the pack

_**Telling the pack**_

After we met at 2:28 p.m, we traded Esme for Rosalie and Jasper for Edward. And the rest of the night was spent with our spouses. And, even though it was our honeymoon, we decided to wait until we got back to our suite to be romantic and instead, raced each other to all of the rides.

The next day, Carlisle joyfully told us that we were going to have two boys and two girls. Leah and I decided on names: Jackson Adrian and Carson Hunter and LilyAnn Nicole and Amelia Stephanie Joy. Leah wanted her girls to have two middle names, since she didn't even get one. Although LilyAnn's first name was two put together, we just left it that way.

When we went back to Disney World, I had him put 'Jackson' on the blue newborn and yellow 3-6 months. 'Carson' was put on the yellow newborn and the green 3-6 months. 'LilyAnn' was put on the pink newborn and purple 3-6 months and 'Amelia' was put onto the green newborn and the pink 3-6 months. He promised that they would be ready by the end of the week and I left.

The next two days were very bright and sunny, so we had to stay inside. Which was perfectly fine for most of us. Finally and sadly, the end of the week came and along with it, the end of my honeymoon. True to his word, the sleepers were done and I had them hidden in my suitcase. I insisted on packing for the both of us. I was very careful not to think about them in front of Edward. Carlisle informed us that two of the babies would be identical.

We were about half way home when Nessie stood up. "Where are you going?" Edward asked her. "I have to go to the bathroom." she said, shooting a look at Jacob. A few minuets later, Jacob excused himself to the bathroom. While he was leaving Edward said, "thank god, they have small bathrooms on this plane. They both won't be able to fit in one." he said. Bella laughed and kissed him.

"I can't wait to see their faces!" Emmett exclaimed. "You are _**soo**_ not going to be there." Leah said. Hurt flashed across Emmetts face and she laughed, "I was just kidding Em. Of course you can come." she said. The rest of the flight was fine. The lady said something over the intercom about landing. And Nessie chose that moment to come back from 'the bathroom'. She looked perfectly normal, but Jake was grinning stupidly when he sat down between her and Edward.

After we got back, I brought our luggage to our room at the Cullens and then we ran over to Sams. Jacob and Nessie had gone over there earlier, to assemble them all. And they were just as curious as everyone else when we got there. Sue, Charlie, Cameron, and Billy had also been asked to come. Leah stood behind me when I knocked on the door, Sam opened it. She was a bit more than just _**showing**_ so we couldn't risk her being seen just yet, Rosalie was on one side of her and Bella and Alice on the other. Behind us was Carlisle, Jasper, Esme and Emmett. In that order, next to me, was Edward.

"Hey Tristan." Sam said, "Sam." I said and nodded curtly. I followed him inside and into the living room. Only the girls, Carlisle, Leah and myself stood in front of everyone, the rest of the Cullens sat down. Edward purposefully sat in between Jacob and Nessie on the couch.

Leah wrapped her arms around my waist and held me tightly. "I can't do this Tristan, I can't." she whispered. "It's okay baby. Just let me say something and then we'll show you to them." I said, "Okay." she responded, so quietly that a human would _**never**_ be able to hear it. I covered her hands with mine, on my chest. "So I asked you guys and girls to come here today to _**see**_ something, since we'd rather not say it out loud." I said. Leah slowly stepped out from behind me, the girls still flanked her.

Sue gasped, her face went white and I tried very hard, not to laugh. "You're already pregnant?!?" she exclaimed. "Yes mom. And uh, Tristan." she said. Looking at me, almost as if she was embarrassed. "Can I say it?" Emmett asked. "Whatever." I said. "she beat Emily to the punch too. 'cause Leah's having quads." he said all matter of factly. Jacob and Nessie were as shocked as everyone else in the room, Carlisle passed around some ultrasound pictures. Emily laughed and ran to give Leah a hug, the rest of the pack didn't move very much. "Ohmigosh! I can't wait, they'll only be a few months apart!" Emily said, hugging Leah from a distance, since their stomachs wouldn't allow them to come any closer.

With all of the excitement going on, Emily went into labor and was shipped to the emergency room, Cullen style. She wanted Jake, Nessie, Sam, Leah, Carlisle and me to be in the room with her. Which was almost not allowed, but we snuck in. Emily gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and named her _**' EmiLeah' **_Leah cried when Emily named the baby after her. Leah got to hold her before Sam and after Emily.

I think this baby just brought Leah's relationship with her cousin to a whole new level. They used to be extremely close, like sisters, before Sam imprinted on Emily instead of Leah, whom he was engaged to. But Leah's mine now and she's carrying _**my**_ child so I can't complain.


	20. A journal clipping

_**A journal clipping**_

Today is the 4th of June. This summer is going to be a crazy one, unless Leah has the babies soon. Judging by the size of Leah and the babies, Carlisle said she would most likely have them within the month. Plus, he has been keeping up with how fast the babies grow. Bella's pregnancy was about a month, normal pregnancies are usually nine months and Leah is six months pregnant. Her craving have been a little strange, but I was prepared for about anything. What with, the babies being part vampire and the Renesmee like baby. Well, Leah has had a cup of blood and then some with each meal and on top of that, normal human food.

Sue came over twice a week to visit Leah, I always tried to give them a few minuets alone, it was the most I could do considering the circumstances. The vampire baby in Leah, is growing at the same rate as the other three, just with a very hard, vampire skin, over it. Pregnancy had it's ups and downs… after being pregnant for four months, Leah was much to tired and heavy, to do anything other than sleeping at night. Most nights, I would gently massage her stomach and talk to the babies. We would read them books or make our attempt at singing to them, being a vampire, I had a wonderful voice.

Last night, while I was out hunting, Leah fell asleep on Jasper. And Alice laughed and said that he'd have to wait until I came back to have her removed. Alice said that Leah rolled over at midnight and said "I love you baby." before going back to sleep, which sent Emmett rolling on the floor with laughter.

Leah was so embarrassed when she heard this, her apology was "I'm sorry, but you guys all feel the same. I mean, you're both really cold. Besides, how was I supposed to know that you'd randomly go hunting in the middle of the night? Leaving your poor pregnant wife at home alone." to which I answered. "Alone? You had Jasper and everyone else to keep you company! Besides, don't we _**feel**_ he same?" "That's not funny Tristan!" she said and picked up a pillow to throw it at me, I reached up and caught it before it hit me. "you're not really mad at me baby?" I asked coming up behind her and taking her into my arms. Leah didn't say anything, she just stubbornly, smacked my arms away. I held her tighter and slowly kissed down the back of her neck until I felt her relax. She turned to face me, "I've missed you so much, since I got pregnant." she said.

"As I missed you." I said, moving her face to mine.


	21. Getting Ready

_**Getting Ready**_

I heard Alice laughing with Leah. "They're kicking so much, I think that they want out." Leah said. Alice looked up as I walked in. Leah was sitting on the couch with Alice and Rose on either side of her. Their was three pairs of hands resting on Leahs rather large stomach. "Maybe they just want daddy to come sing to them." Alice said, Rose laughed "or read them the story of 'Little Red Vampire Hood." she said.

Leah smiled, "Hey baby, how have you been?" she asked, I decided to mess with her a bit. "Me, or the babies?" I asked, going over to the couch. "I said 'baby' not _babies_." Leah giggled. "I know." I answered, kissing the top of her head. "I'm wonderful, how are the babies?" I asked her. "happy, I guess." Leah said shrugging her shoulders.

Alice got up, "I have the baby shower all planned, although I'm afraid that it's just the usual and the Denali clan. Including Garret who has become quite attached to Kate. Jaspers friends might also come." she said, then she winked and she danced out of the room. "Where's the baby shower going to be at?" I asked looking between Leah and Rose. "Down at first beach." Rosalie said. "The boys aren't having a separate party. Carlisle didn't want to risk it, so you'll be stuck with us the whole night long." Leah put in. "I'd rather be stuck _on_ you all night long." I said.

I sat down beside her where Alice had previously been. "Me too." Leah said, shooting a pleading glance at Rosalie. "I'm not so sure if that's a good idea. Considering that you're human it might tire you out. And then you wouldn't be fit for your own baby shower." Rosalie said. Edward appeared at the top of the stairs, without looking up at him I thought. _'Is it safe?'_ "You know her limits. I'll make sure no one interrupts you." Edward said glancing over at Rose, who huffed.

I took Leahs hand and helped her off of the couch. We walked down the hall to our room and I silently thanked Edward.

I carefully wrapped up my presents for the babies. Then I gave them to Esme to hide amongst the other presents in the car. She still didn't have the slightest idea what they were, but she did help me keep it a secret from everyone else.

The girls were busy making the cake in the kitchen. Bella, who hates presents and cake and all that was helping Leah feel useful by giving her some easy things to do. I'd have to thank Bella later. I helped Carlisle pack up his medical equipment, just in case. We could never be to safe now a days with Leahs due date being any day now.

We grabbed some towels, Edward thought that it would be wise to get a beach umbrella for the girls. Plus we had heard from Alice that it was going to be quite sunny today. But thanks to the Quileute's there was only going to be vampires and werewolves, and the rare humans that knew about us and lived, on the beach today. So we would be pretty safe to swim.

"Grab a diaper bag Tristan." Emmett said. "You have to think of these things. She's due any day now." I turned to Emmett. "We have all of Carlisle's equipment just in case. But a _diaper bag_? If the babies come we'll have to deliver them and bathe them and do everything else first." I said. Emmett shrugged his shoulders and walked away, but I knew that he wouldn't give up that easily. He was probably going to hide seven diaper bags in the car or something.

'_Edward, tell Carlisle not to forget blood. Do we really need a diaper bag? Should we grab a blanket for Leah to sit on? We still don't have any car seats for the babies when ever they come. What about a stroller? We'll definitely need one of those if we don't get one today. How is Leah even going to feed all four of them? In shifts, or maybe we can have Rosalie and Alice each bottle feed one while Leah nurses the other two… _

So many different thoughts began coursing through my head. That I soon forgot that I had called Edward's name in the first place. Until suddenly both Edward and jasper were standing in front of me. "Look at me Tristan." Edward said. I looked up at him _'sorr_- "Nope." Edward cut in and then he glanced at Jasper and I began to feel calm. I sighed. "Everything has gone great so far. There is no reason for you to worry. If anything goes wrong we have Carlisle and myself and there will be several other vampires to assist with Leah.

"Alice already has car seats, cribs, strollers, diaper bags, changing tables, dressers. You name it and we probably have at least ten of them. Come on Tristan, you know Alice better than that. Esme and Alice have been looking at houses nearby for you and Leah to move in with the babies as soon as they're born. If worst comes to worst we're all willing to pitch in and build you guys a place near by Edward and Bellas and not to far from ours either. Knowing Rosalie the house will be decorated faster than you can say _'Vampire'_. just trust us." Jasper said.

'_You do know that as soon as you guys leave me, I'll go back to being worried.'_ I thought. "We already thought about that. Jasper is willing to stay within enough distance of you so he can keep you calm." Edward said. I inwardly groaned. "Sorry Tristan but it's all up to you. Besides if you need a break from watching Leah, we _do_ feel the same." Jasper said. I wanted to get mad at him and smack him. But he wouldn't let me feel anything but happy. "Come on Tristan don't be upset, it's not your fault that Leah said that she loves me and called me baby." Jasper said, I smacked him upside the head and he laughed.

Emmett walked into the room. "Come on Jazz, you know that Leah was just talking in her sleep. I'm the sexy one here." he said. "Rose is the only one who finds you even remotely close to sexy." I stated. "Puhleeze, have you seen the way those human girls stare at my beautiful body as they call it? Especially that Leah wolf. Now she is one hot chick." he said then he winked at me and walked out of the room. I waited for a few minuets until jasper and Edward were occupied with something else before chasing after him. Emmett was in the front room , leaning against the door post, casually waiting for me. I tackled him and we both flew outside.

Edward held me back while Jasper was trying to simultaneously calm both Emmett and me down at the same time. "We have to go set up the baby shower. Can we just get through this party and then you can beat up Emmett…?" Jasper half asked me. I sighed, "Fine. But I won't forget." I said, Emmett guffawed. Jasper was calming me down for being angry he was calming Emmett down for being hyper.

We all went back to the house and helped load the remainder of the stuff into the cars. The boys took Emmett's Jeep and the trailer while Esme and the girls drove the M3. Of course we got there first, to the dismay of Alice who had been racing Carlisle. J

I helped unload the tables and set them up a little ways away from the parking lot, but not too close to the water. The girls insisted on us doing that first so that they could set up the food area. Then I got out the blankets and set them up closer to the ocean, beside one another. Carlisle set the beach umbrella up in just the right angle, so that it shaded both of the huge blankets. Jacob put a couple chairs beside the fire pit while Jasper and Edward carried all of the gifts out, (except for the couple that Esme had hidden) and set them around the chairs.

There was going to be games. So Emmett set out a separate table for the prizes. The girls made a detour since Carlisle called to tell them that we won and they ended up arriving just after we set everything up. Carlisle had Leah drink a cup of blood before all of the guests arrived. The Swan's and the pack still didn't know that she drank that, but the Denali's did thanks to Emmett.

Nessie went to sit with Leah by the water while the vampire girls set the tables up with the human food and cake. As if on cue, as soon as they were done Alice, Rose, Esme and Bella went to their men. Esme calmly leaned into Carlisle. Alice and Rose dragged their boys into the water and Bella pulled Edward over to the blanket to sit down with Jacob, Nessie, Leah and myself.


	22. Games at the shower

_**Games!!!**_

After all of the guests had arrived: Peter and Charlotte, the Denali clan, the pack and their imprintee's, the Swan's, Emily, Sam and baby Andrea.

Each of us from the Cullen Coven got to pick out a game to play at the baby shower. Emmett's was arm wrestling, the best girl and best guy got a prize. Garrett was up against Kate when he intentionally let her win. The strongest were wolf was Jacob, but he forfeited to Quil who was the second strongest guy. The strongest girl werewolf was Jacob's sister Rebecca who came along for the ride.

Leah's game was 'I'm going hunting' which ended up with. "I'm going hunting and I'm bringing **A-animals, B-babies, C-Cullens, D-diapers, E-entertainment, F-fudge, G-Grandpa Swan (that was Nessie) H-homework, I-Iron Man (We let Cameron play), J-Jared, K-Kim (I wonder who picked those two…) L-Leap frog, M-Mike Newton (?), N-Noodles, O-Ophelia (a friend of Nessie and Jake's), P-Porpoises, Q-a queen, R-Roller coasters, S-Sam, T-Teachers, U-Umbrellas, V-Vampires, (which had to be followed by) W-Werewolves, X- we skipped this letter, no one wanted to bring an xylophone. Y-You, Z-zebras. Rachel won.**

My game was ultimate musical chairs. Although we decided that none of the Cullens could win, we didn't give up too easily either. Leah and Emily worked the music.

Alice and Rose planned a game together. They split us up into three groups and we had to see who could dress their team member faster than the other group and make them look nice. There was an even amount of vampires and werewolves in each group. We had to dress them up, send them down to the water to grab a piece of paper and have them run back , so that we could undress them and dress the next person. We had to repeat it over and over again until we had dressed up our whole team and gotten all of the pieces of paper. Then we had to use the pieces of paper to assemble a word as fast as we could.

Leah, Emily, Alice, Rose and Esme were the judges. My team won, I was doubtful that we would in the beginning, but we did. J

Carlisle and Jasper made you feel medical equipment with a blindfold over your eyes and guess what it was. They also showed you various parts of your body and you would have to guess what they're called. Eleazar won, since we figured a vampire would win, we got a rather vampire like prize.

Edward being the freak that he is, actually did a 'Fear Factor' type thing. And we had the contestants drink or eat whatever foul concoction he made. You were forced to smile the whole time and not throw up afterwards. Emily took Leah down to the water since we didn't want her to smell something and vomit her lunch up. In the end, the final three who tied were Tanya, Garret and Jacob. The later forfeited the last round for a promise from Nessie that no one other than those two seemed to know what it was. Not even Edward who wasn't very happy about both of them being so excited about Nessies promise.

For Esme's game she made them predict when the baby would be born. Alice had originally wanted to do this game until Rose blackmailed her to do hers. So Esme let Alice help her, even though she didn't actually need any help. We won't exactly be sure who won that one until after I'm a daddy.

Bella made them guess how round Leah was in inches. Bella measured her before hand and then had everyone estimate how large Leah was. They wrote it on a piece of paper and passed it in. we're actually not sure how, but Charlie won that game. Everyone was expecting someone pregnant or related to a pregnant person to win. Even though Charlie _**is**_ Leah's step dad and his daughter Bella had already been pregnant. He just didn't exactly see Bella when she was pregnant and didn't hang around much with Leah in the past two months.

Jacob made them guess how much Leah weighed. Nessie gave everyone the same letter and then they had to see how many male and female names they could write down before the timer was over.

After the games everyone that could, went to go eat and I challenged Emmett and a few of the other vampire guys to see who could swim out the farthest. Sam, Emily and Carlisle promised to keep and eye on Leah for me. And off we went.

"It's on Tristan. Hope you're ready to get your butt kicked again." Emmett said. "Not even close!" I shouted back, before diving under.


	23. Manicures

_**Manicures**_

"Damn it!" Emmett yelled, emerging from the water. "Hey! There are little ears here." Alice said. "Shhh, Alice. Leave him be." Edward said, looking at me. Not only did Emmet lose, but we all kept picking on him on the way back. Then I convinced a couple of sharks to mess with him, which turned into this huge fight between Emmett and the sharks. And then we ran into a scuba diver, 30 feet under. More like Emmett ran into a scuba diver and then warned us where she was. That being said today just wasn't Emmett's day.

"That was so jacked up Tristan!" Emmett said, still shouting. As Rose was walking over to him to calm him down, she rolled her eyes at me. "There's only one way to calm him down when he's _**this**_ angry." Esme said coming up behind me. I glanced back at everyone else, who were all staring at Emmett. "He hasn't been this angry in twenty years. It wasn't nice of you to tease him, Tristan. But maybe he'll learn his lesson." Esme added.

I watched as Rose grabbed Emmett's shoulders and whispered something in his ear. Emmett stopped dead in his tracks and changed direction, so that they both were walking toward the trees. I watched as they disappeared farther until they were soon out of sight.

_**Poor Edward**_. "Bella just put them under her shield." he said responding to my thoughts. "Alice, let's wait a little while to open up the gifts." Leah said and laughed. I walked over to Leah and kissed her on the head, then I shook my hair out. "Ewww Tristan! Now I'm all wet." she complained. Everyone else laughed. "Hey now, that was a very wolf like thing you just did there." Paul said, reaching behind him for Rachel. "So, I'll do a little something for you two." he said, he turned to Jacob and the ran to Leah, picked her up and rushed into the water with her. "Come on Jazz." Alice said dancing out to the water. Soon everyone else joined them.

"Which gift would you like to open up first honey?" Sue asked her daughter. "Tristan, would you just hand them to me?" Leah asked me. "Sure babe." I answered her. I randomly grabbed a present and gave it o her.

While the girls 'ooohed' and 'aaahed' over all of the baby items. The guys continued to eat and screw around. Alice wrote down who gave what so we could send out 'Thank You's' later. I kept nervously glancing at Esme and hoping that Bella kept me under her shield as promised. Emmett gave us a basket of chew toys, even Carlisle was a bit upset at this.

"Is that it?" Leah asked handing the un-wrapped gift to Rosalie and throwing the wad of paper to Colin. _**Finally! **_Esme handed a box to me and winked, I gave it to Leah. "What's this?" Leah asked, looking over the box. "Disneyland gift shop." she said, looking up at me she asked "You got this on our honeymoon and saved it all this time?" "Esme helped me a tad bit. But yes." I replied. Leah smirked, "Can I open it now?" she asked. "Or I'll rip it open for you." Alice said, scooting closer to her.

Leah shook the box, then when she didn't hear anything she opened it up. "Oh my God, Tristan! They are adorable. I didn't know that they custom made them with names and stuff." she said, picking them up and looking at them one by one and then passing them to the other girls to examine also. "They're all different colors and two different sizes." Rosalie gushed. "Tristan, you sneak!" Alice said laughing.

"Take the shield off of Tristan babe." Edward commanded Bella. I assumed that she did, because Edward started laughing. Alice smacked him, "Don't you dare!" she exclaimed. Edward and Emmett ran for the Jeep, with Jasper close on their heels. I followed Jasper and wondered what was happening. _**This is insane. I just left my wife at her baby shower, without any warning. I just followed the stupid examples of my brothers. I don't even know where we're going!**_

"The store Tristan. We're going to pick up some things." we pulled in and Emmett shouted "Just grab six of every color. I take Jasper and you take Tristan." Edward shot out of the car and I followed him. "What are we doing?" I asked, following him inside of the store. "Mani and Pedi cures. The most relaxing fun things for the girls." he led me to an isle filled with makeup and nail polish. "Grab some of this stuff, I'll be right back." he said ditching me in the feminine isle. I glanced around, then grabbed a basket and began tossing anything that was colorful, sparkly, bright or shiny into it.

I met back up with Edward at the cash register. He had a box of assorted chocolates among other things. I looked at him quizzically. "Girls have chocolate on their periods. I figured Leah would like some when she gives birth." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Emmett and Jasper picked us up at the front of the store and we sped back to he rez. When we got there we quickly set up our little place. After we were finished and ready for the girls, there was six tales lined up and waiting loaded with whatever we thought that we would need. The girls had to line up outside of the gazebo that we set up. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Jacob and myself had our own little tables. The werewolves had tables on the other side of the gazebo for the kids to get their faces painted.

We wanted to paint the guys faces first so that we would have more time with the girls. Emmett had decided that we should paint the guys faces, I forgot why. I wasn't really paying much attention at that point in the conversation.

After the guys were done the girls weren't allowed to see them. It was surprisingly a lot of fun and I got to learn how to do mani and pedicures. Leah was going to love the next time she got pregnant now that I could literally pamper her.

When we had finished with everyone else. We asked Sam and Billy's permission to leave the gazebo up permanently. Finally we packed up all of the gifts and left over food. Leah insisted on keeping my presents close to her. Then we all went to hang out with our girls.

On the way home, I rode with Emmett, Edward and Leah and because they insisted on being close to Leah Alice and Rose came with us. Everyone else piled into Rose's car and Nessie and Jacob went home with the pack.

"Tristan. I'm getting cramps." Leah said, leaning into me. "I'm sorry honey. We're not to far from home don't worry." I said. "I have to go to he bathroom." Leah said. "Em, pull over, pregnant lady has to pee." Rosalie said. Emmett stopped at the only gas station in Forks. The girls all rushed out and we waited patiently in the car for them to come back.

Alice came rushing out. "I just had a vision." she said. "I know." Edward answered, reaching into his pocket to call Carlisle.

"How far apart are they?" Rosalie asked. "I don't know." Leah said, climbing back into the jeep and curling up beside me. "What's the matter?" I asked her. "Leah's having contractions." Rose answered for her.


	24. Now!

_**Now?!**_

"You can't have a vision, Leah's a werewolf." I said. "I know, which means at least one of those babies has to have vampire blood in them. Edward, we have to get her to the hospital!" Alice said urgently. "I'm going there right now." Emmett shouted back. Leah grabbed my hand and squeezed it, I could tell that she was in pain. "I love you Tristan." she said. Edward was up front talking to Carlisle and Rose was leaning over Leah anxiously. Leah started breathing hard, "I love you too babe. Now just hold on, we're almost there." I said.

A few minuets later, I felt something wet on my leg and looked down. _**Shit!**_ Edward looked back at me. "Her water broke." Rosalie said. "Don't panic Carlisle's at the hospital right now. They have a room all ready for us." Edward said. "We need Jasper here." I said, Alice nodded her head in agreement.

Emmett pulled up to the hospital and I jumped out, Edward handed Leah down to me and I ran inside to the emergency room with her. Edward started to hurriedly talk to the lady at the front desk and then someone took Leah from me. _**No! I have to be with her. Edward please say something!**_ Alice came over to me and pulled me to a chair. Jasper came rushing in and I began to feel calm.

"Where's Leah?" Carlisle asked, coming out of a pair of double doors. "They took her to the delivery room." Edward responded. "Come with me." Carlisle said, I stood up and followed him we went through several hallways and doors and up two flights of stairs before stopping in front of a delivery room door.

Carlisle had me pick two people to go inside with me to see the babies be born. I grabbed Bella and Rosalie and we walked in. Jasper came to, since we would most likely need him. All of this happened within a matter of seconds. Then we walked into the delivery room.

_**Leah's P.O.V**_

Being pregnant put a real cork into our sex time. I watched a topless Tristan all day so I was practically dying to be home alone with him by the time we got in the car. Even though I wasn't feeling great, my desires to be with Tristan hadn't left me.

I started having minor contractions when I got in the car and some cramping. "Tristan. I'm getting cramps." I said, leaning into him. I could feel his chiseled chest against my fat stomach. "I'm sorry honey. We're not to far from home don't worry." Tristan said. I waited patiently for a few seconds before one of the babies kicked my bladder. Then I felt like I was going to burst. "I have to go to the bathroom." I said. "Em, pull over, pregnant lady has to pee." Rosalie said. Emmett stopped at the only gas station in Forks and Rosalie got out and helped me down.

I practically ran with Alice and Rose right behind me. "If I start getting contractions. I'm going into labor right?" I asked, Rosalie pulled open the door and ushered me in. "Why? Are you getting contractions?" she asked. "Yes, they started when we got in the car." I replied as a sharp pain shot through my abdomen. I clutched my stomach. I finished peeing and washed my hands. Alice blanked out and I knew she was having a vision. I looked at Rose, who shrugged her shoulders. Alice came back to the present time and rushed out of the bathroom.

"How far apart are they?" Rosalie asked, as we ran for the car. "I don't know." I said, climbing back into the jeep and cuddling up to Tristan, he wrapped his arm around my waist. "What's the matter?" Tristan asked me. I looked back at Rose, not wanting to say anything when it hurt this bad. "Leah's having contractions." Rose answered for me.

I reached for Tristans free hand as my mind started going double time. Tristan said something and I was unable to hear him. Voices droned on in the background and my head started swimming. I heard Emmett shout something inaudible and I squeezed Tristan's hand as I felt another sharp pain in my stomach. I gritted my teeth together "I love you Tristan." I said. Rose was leaning over me, us anxiously. I could feel my breath starting to come in short gasps as I started feeling panicked. "I love you too babe. Now just hold on, we're almost there." Tristan said back to me.

A few minuets later, I felt water gush out of me and I knew that my water broke. The water flowed all over the seat and onto Tristan's pants. Edward looked back at Tristan. "Her water broke." Rosalie said. "Don't panic Carlisle's at the hospital right now. They have a room all ready for us." Edward said. "We need Jasper here." Tristan said, Alice nodded her head in agreement. I passed out and felt myself fall forward onto Rose.

I woke up to hear someone screaming and abruptly realized that it was coming from myself. I was lying on a bed that was being pushed down a hall. There was nurses on either side of me, saying things to try to calm me down. But when they spoke to each other I heard the one thing that actually made me feel calm. "Carlisle's on his way. He was at some family thing."

I sighed and focused on my breathing, slowly in, slowly out. The way that Rosalie and Bella had taught me. I was pushed through double doors and then into a room and started getting me ready to have my babies. That's when the doors opened…


	25. My babe and our babies

_**My babe and our babies**_

Carlisle came in followed by Tristan, Rose and Bella. I never thought that I would be excited to see Bella. Tristan took my hand and put a wet washcloth on my forehead. "I love you so much!" he said. "Breathe and push, Leah." Carlisle said.

I pushed and heard a cry fill the air. I saw someone hand a baby to Rosalie, who went to work taking care of it. "Push Leah." Tristan said. And I did. I kept pushing and breathing and pushing until Tristan and Carlisle told me to stop.

I was so tired. I waited while the nurses and Rose washed off my babies. I got to hold Jackson first, his skin was an almost almond color, and his little black eyes looked up at me. I held him for a few more second, then I gave him to Tristan as Rose handed me Amelia. Amelia was the total opposite of Jackson, her blue eyes looked up at me in surprise and wonder, light blonde hair curled at her temples and she had soft pale skin. My perfect, little babies. I passed her over to Bella, who was eager to hold one of the babies. I held Carson next, who looked a duplicate of Jackson, Carlisle told me that they were identical. And last but not least, I was given LilyAnn. LilyAnn's body was hot, her skin was paler than Amelia's and her eyes were a topaz color. I didn't have to ask to know that she wasn't human.

Carlisle ushered the nurses out to tell me that the boys would most likely join the pack when they came of age and LilyAnn was exactly like Renesmee had been. Amelia on the other hand, was completely human and beautiful taboot. Which might pose some difficulties growing up in a house filled with vampires and werewolves.

"Now, let her sleep. We'll all come back tomorrow." Rose said. Tristan said that he would be going home also, to get stuff prepared for the babies. And after he kissed each of the babies and me, they all left.

_**Tristan's P.O.V**_

I walked into the room and noticed that Leah was already in a medical dress and positioned to have the babies. Leah was sweating, so I grabbed a wash cloth and dipped it in cold water, I walked over to her bedside and set the washcloth on her head. I took her hand and told her that I loved her. "Breathe and push, Leah." Carlisle said.

I heard Leah take a deep breath and gasp when a sweet, little cry filled the air. I watched the nurse pass the baby over to Rosalie and waited for the nest baby to emerge. "Push Leah." I said. My first little girl was given to Bella. And I told Leah to keep breathing and pushing until I told her to stop.

Leah looked so tired by the time that she was done with labor. I helped the nurses and Rose washed off our babies. Carlisle told us that Carson and Jackson were identical, while Amelia was the complete opposite of the rest of my children. She was completely normal. Human. Average. Any other word you can think of to use.

Carlisle ushered the nurses out so that he could tell us that the boys would most likely join the pack when they came of age and LilyAnn was exactly like Renesmee had been. Which means I would have to werewolf sons, a vampire daughter and a human daughter. Such an interesting family… Amelia on the other hand, was completely human and beautiful taboot. Which might pose some difficulties growing up in a house filled with vampires and werewolves.

"Now, let her sleep. We'll all come back tomorrow." Rose said. I told Leah that I would be going home also, to get stuff prepared for the babies. And after I kissed each of the babies and Leah, we all left.


	26. Ewwww, Daddy!

_**Ewwww, Daddy!**_

I got to the hospital around seven a.m. I figured that Leah would be awake around then. Carlisle was going to stay at the hospital until he could get Leah out. He didn't want to have someone else taking care of Leah and the babies, it would bring up quite a few rather large problems. LilyAnn especially.

Alice, Jasper and Esme came with me. Edward, Bella and Renesmee and Jacob would be coming later on, they didn't want to overwhelm her. Even though she's practically lived with all of them for the past six months, the babies were probably tiring her out. Rosalie didn't come, but she wanted to more than anything.

I brought a diaper bag and a couple of changes of clothes. Alice was helpful on this point, she said that if LilyAnn was going to be like Renesmee, she'd probably be growing faster than any of the other babies and have to be taken care of at home. Which is exactly what happened…

Sue was supposed to visit Leah this morning also, but I wasn't exactly sure when. She could be there when I got there, or come later when the second shift came in. Charlie wanted to wait until Leah and the babies came home to visit.

Sue was sitting on the bed holding Jackson when I walked inside, Leah was propped up on pillows at the top of the bed. "Where's Rosalie?" she asked _**and of course her first thought **__**would**__** be Rose.**_"Fine, I'll leave so Rose can come." I said, turning for the door. "Sorry babe." Leah said. "Come here, I am so physically exhausted." she added. I walked over to her bed side, the others trooped in behind me. "They're sleeping right now, but you guys can hold them if you want to." Sue said. I looked over at the bassinets, LilyAnn already looked bigger than the rest of them. Alice moved to pick LilyAnn up. Esme, being the one with the kind and compassionate heart wanted the human and picked little Amelia up.

"Carlisle told me that Amelia was the smallest of them all." Esme said. "Really?" Leah asked her. "Yes, she was only 5lbs, 4ounces. The boys were 6lbs 10 ounces and 7lbs. And LilyAnn was 7lbs, 5 ounces." Esme said. Leah laughed, "My poor human." she said. Sue handed Jackson to Jasper. "I'm going to head out now." she said. "I love you honey, I'll try to come see you tomorrow." she squeezed Leah's hand. Then she left.

I cradled Carson in my arms, he was so tiny, I had forgotten how small and delicate babies were. "They might need to be changed," Leah said. "Not LilyAnn." Alice said. In one swift second, Esme picked up the diaper bag and changed Amelia without waking her up. Then she tossed the diaper bag to Jasper so that he could change Jackson. I carefully laid Carson down on the bed and changed him also.

Leah laughed, "LilyAnn will never need to be changed." "She'll never actually need to sleep either. So when you're sleeping with your babies, Tristan will get to be awake with LilyAnn. Unless she actually can sleep like Renesmee." Alice said. Leah half smiled "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." she said. "Carlisle said that you guys should probably take LilyAnn home with you tonight. He's going to try to get me out soon too. Would you guys mind feeding them when they all wake up?" Leah said. "Of course we do! It is going to be soo much fun with babies around again." Alice exclaimed.

While holding Carson, I made him a bottle and sat down to feed him. "Babe, what does LilyAnn drink?" I asked her. "Oh, I don't really know. Carlisle feeds her." she answered, looking over at me. Alice took LilyAnn out to go find Carlisle and Esme and Jasper made bottles for the other two babies. I shook the bottle then placed the nipple on Carson's tiny lips. He began to suck on it vigorously. I watched him nurse the bottle for a few minuets before he began to slow down. When that happened, I took the nipple out of his mouth. Immediately, Carson opened his eyes to stare up at him. I laughed and popped the bottle back into his mouth. Carson's eyes stayed wide open and I kissed him on the head.

"Should we tell the Volturi?" I asked Carlisle. "I wouldn't want them to find out the way that they did about Renesmee. What do you think about it Edward?" he asked. "I think that we should just give them a heads up about this. plus it will give them a chance to check on Renesmee." he replied. "That's fine, but who's going to tell them?" Jasper asked. "Maybe we should send them a letter and ask them to come visit…?" Emmett said. "Let's have Edward write the letter, he has the best handwriting." I said.

"Seriously Emmett?" Edward asked, exasperated. "What? I think it's a good idea." Emmett said. "What is?" Carlisle asked. "I was just thinking, that instead of sending the letter by mail, we could have Tristan ask an animal to do it." Emmett said, obviously pleased with himself for thinking of it. "Wow, that's so smart! Tristan we should ask Emmett to do it." Jasper said, before he smacked Emmett upside the head. I laughed, "Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." I said. Edward and Jasper stared at me as if I had sprouted horns.

"I'm serious, that's rather clever. I bet I could get a stork to carry it." I said. Carlisle laughed, "That would be very cliché if you could." he said. Edward looked in between us in disbelief and Jasper nodded thoughtfully.

While Edward was writing the letter, I went outside to see if there was even a stork within my calling distance. When one came, I talked her into carrying the letter and asked when she would be back.

"She'll be back rather late tomorrow." I said. "That's fine, I'll bring Leah home in two days then." Carlisle said. I nodded my head and then left to go meet Alice over at my house. It was my turn to take care of LilyAnn.

I walked around my house, making sure everything was ready. Alice set up two nurseries for the girls and one for the boys. LilyAnn already looked older than her siblings, by maybe a few months. Everyone said that she was growing slower than Renesmee, but obviously faster than a human. I insisted on having the extra girl nursery for LilyAnn. Leah wanted them to share a room, I just wasn't exactly sure if having the half-vampire child and the human in the same room was very safe right now.

Carlisle was bringing them home today. For some odd reason, I was actually nervous. I walked to the girls nursery, as we would be calling it until LilyAnn officially got her own room. The second girl nursery was closer to the back of the house, hidden away from the world. Alice specifically requested for me to not touch anything in the girls room, the boys was free to explore.

I went into the boys room and busied myself re-arranging the animals on Carson's bed. I moved the rocking chair closer to the window, then I moved back to where it had been. Finally, I heard the sound of a car turning down the path and I knew that they were almost home. I looked out just in time to see Carlisle pull up. I ran downstairs at vampire speed to open the door for him. Alice had taken LilyAnn and would be bringing her by later.

Carlisle carried in the two car seats of my sons and passed them to me as he went out to help Leah bring Amelia in. I brought the boys into their nursery and laid them carefully into their beds. Both were sleeping soundly, I read that babies needed 18 hours of sleep for the first few months. Carlisle met me at the boys door to give me Amelia, so that he could go help Leah inside. I met Alice in the living room and she gave me LilyAnn, and left promising to swing by later on.

At last, I heard Leah come into the room. I smiled as she came over to sit next to us. I wanted to kiss her, but first I set LilyAnn down in her baby swing. Then I moved over and kissed Leah's lips.

I stopped abruptly when I heard a childish voice in my head say _**'Ewww daddy! Don't kiss momma in front of me!'**_ "Honey what's wrong?" Leah asked, alarm showing on her face as I pulled away from her and stood up. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my phone, hurriedly dialing Carlisle's number. "I have to call a few people." I said, walking out of the room, leaving a bewildered Leah on the couch.

Carlisle, Edward and Eleazar for starters.


	27. With a Twist

_**With a Twist**_

Carlisle, Edward, Jasper and I were standing in my office. I had explained what I heard almost a million times, but it still didn't make sense. To any of us.

"Only you heard it?" Jasper asked again. "We already asked Leah. She said that she didn't hear anything." I answered. "We need Eleazar. He would be able to prove that Tristan is telling the truth. "Edward said. "I just called him, he's on his way." Emmett said, coming back into the room.

"Have you heard anything since then?" Carlisle asked me. "No-" I started to say. "He really hasn't. I would know if he did." Edward cut in, Carlisle nodded his head. To make time past faster, I went back through my memories, searching for anything that had triggered the voice. Which gave me an idea, while Eleazar was here seeing if LilyAnn had any talents, he could check on the other kids and make sure that they were completely normal also. "Ah," Edward said, listening in on my thoughts. "Tristan has just thought of something rather clever. Let's walk up to the nurseries and I'll tell you all about it." Edward said.

Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett followed us upstairs and into the boys nursery, while Edward told them what I had been thinking about. Carlisle checked the breathing of Amelia and the boys and continued talking in hushed whispers to Jasper and Emmett. Edward sat in the rocking chair beside the window and I leaned against the door frame.

'_**Daddy, help me!'**_ I looked up at Edward and then we both rushed downstairs. I ran into the front room and found Eleazar holding LilyAnn. Leah was sitting calmly on the couch. "Interesting, very interesting." he said, holding her carefully in his arms.

"What do you find so interesting?" Emmett asked. "Her gift, of course. It's like Edward's, with a twist. For example, she can _**make**_ you hear her thoughts by putting them in your head. It's not as if just anyone can read her thoughts, other than Edward of course. But if she thinks about you, or saying something to you, you'll hear that inside of your head. Just as if she had said it right out to you, except only you could hear it. So exactly like I said, similar to Edwards with a slight twist to it." Eleazar explained.

"I was wondering if you could tell me whether or not any of my other children have gifts." I said. "It's possible, you being their father that a human could have a gift." Eleazar said. I led him to the nursery where he stood in the door for a minuet doing nothing but stand there. "This one is also strange," he muttered. "The boys, are completely normal. But I can't seem to read the little girl. She's not blocking me. I just can't _**see**_ her ability. I can feel something there, it's just hanging out of reach." he said, shooting me a strange look. Eleazar walked further into the room and touched Amelia's soft, little cheek. Frustration and confusion passed across his face before he calmed himself. "Normally I can read them better if I touch them. But I'm still getting nothing. Maybe I'm reading into this and she's just normal." Eleazar said.

I walked with him to the door. "When and if you decide to change her, would you please let me view her. To see what I missed?" he asked me. "Yes, of course. Thank you so much for your help today." I said. Carlisle left with Eleazar to tell the others the news. Eleazar pulled Edward aside to tell him something and then he left with Carlisle. "What did he say?" I asked Edward as he walked back inside. "Simply that if she so wanted to, LilyAnn could block me from getting into her head." Edward said, low enough that the other vampires couldn't possibly hear.

"Emmett, would you mind watching LilyAnn for a couple of hours so that Leah and I could have some alone time?" I asked him. Before he could answer Jasper jumped at the chance. "I could take her." he said, everyone looked at him. "If the girls can like the babies, I have favoritism to LilyAnn anyway." he said, reaching for. LilyAnn, reached out of Leah's arms towards Jasper and cooed. He smiled at her lovingly and we all watched as they left.

"I hate to point you all to the door." I said, Emmett laughed. "No problem, come on Edward, we have some _**business**_ to do." he said punching Edward in the shoulder.


	28. Jazzy!

_**Jazzy!!!**_

After a couple of weeks, LilyAnn could walk and a few weeks later, she started talking out loud. I wasn't too worried, since Nessie had already gone through this. LilyAnn was the size of an average three year old when her siblings were three and a half months old.

Leah and I definitely had our hands full. For he first three to four months, we had to wake up every four hours throughout the night to feed them. I volunteered to do it for the first couple of months, until Leah had been fully recovered from having them. I didn't need the sleep anyway and I could use something to do. Jasper had bonded a lot with little LilyAnn and he was quickly her favorite uncle.

Then, when we had almost forgotten about it, Aro sent us a letter. He told us to be prepared for the Volturi to visit them some time in the next couple of weeks. Alice saw them coming in the end of the following week. We planned and prepared ourselves as best we could. Nessie was more than ready to meet the Volturi again, with Jacob by her side she said that she had nothing to fear. LilyAnn was just a tad bit older than Renesmee had been when she first saw the Volturi. Leah was worried as would be expected.

When it was feeding time for the babies, LilyAnn would frequently ask if she could help. I would always let her help feed one of the babies that Leah wasn't nursing. Leah wanted to breastfeed them for as long as she could, so we would rotate every now and then so each baby got some breast milk. And LilyAnn would get to help feed all of them in turn.

On the fourth of July, we took the babies out to watch the fireworks. They were all born on the 3rd of March, so we decided that it would be safe to bring them out now. LilyAnn was overjoyed when the fireworks started.

Alice was holding Carson, when LilyAnn came running over to her, with Jasper right behind her. "Alice! Did you see that one? It was so big!" she exclaimed. Rose went over and picked her up. "How big?" she asked. LilyAnn looked around, clearly trying to find something large enough to compare it with. Suddenly she shouted in her cute, little peal of bells. "It was almost as big as Uncle Emmett!" and she was completely surprised when everyone around her busted out laughing.

Leah, Alice and Rose were each holding a baby, and LilyAnn was snuggled up on Jaspers lap talking to him in hushed whispers. Then she turned to Leah, "momma, you know what I want to do when I grow up?" she asked her. "What do you want to do beautiful girl?" Leah asked her, shifting Jackson onto her other hip. "I want to be a professional baseball player. Jazzy said that when I get older, he will teach me to play baseball better than Edward and everyone knows that Edward is the very best!" she said.

"He told you that?" Edward asked looking over at Jasper. "Most of it, he didn't zactly say that you were the best. But I already know'd it was true." LilyAnn said. "Hmmm… do you want to play some baseball now?" Edward asked her. "Yes, but there's no thunder and Jazzy says that we must only play when there is thunder." LilyAnn said, getting up from Jaspers lap and running over to hug my legs. Jasper stood up and held out his arms for her.

LilyAnn ran at full speed back to Jasper. He grabbed her hands with his hands and swung her around in a circle. Then he tossed her into the air and caught her and started tickling her until she said "I love you Uncle Jazzy." "I love you too, little Miss LilyAnn!" he said back to her. LilyAnn kissed him on the cheek and leaped out of his arms to run around on the grass.

Alice looked over at Jasper quizzically. "Where did all of that come from _**Jazzy**_?" she asked. Jasper opened his mouth to answer, but before he could say anything, LilyAnn shouted. "Hey, you can't call him back. It's my special nick-name for him!" a hurt expression crossed over her face. Alice looked taken back, "It's okay sweetie, she won't say it anymore." I promised, looking over my shoulder at Alice.

"As I was saying," Edward said. "The fireworks will drown out the sound of our baseball." he finished. "Please grandpa?" LilyAnn asked Carlisle, sticking out her bottom lip. "Alright," he said. Esme quickly separated everyone that wasn't holding a a baby into two teams. And the games began.


	29. An Invitation

_**An Invitation**_

today was the day that Alice saw the Volturi coming. Just Aro, Caius, Marcus, Alec, Jane, Felix, Demetri and Renata. As soon as the sun came up, Alice wanted us all to be in the clearing ready for the Volturi. So that's why at five o'clock in the morning, my family, Jacob, and the Cullens were waiting in the meadow. Some distance behind us, but not too far behind us we had a crib with the three normal babies resting in it. Seth begged to come and watch the babies for us and I let him even though Leah didn't want him within a 100 mile radius of the Volturi.

Almost everyone was paired up. Rosalie, Leah and Alice, were hanging out and talking between the clearing and the babies and Seth. Carlisle was holding Esme's hand and talking to her. Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jacob were kissing. Jasper and LilyAnn were sitting in a tree talking and laughing. Emmett and I were watching the sun rise and listening to LilyAnn's adorable laugh echo in the empty meadow.

Suddenly, Alice froze and her eyes glazed over. Nobody moved, I heard the Volturi coming and turned in that direction. Alice snapped out of it as they walked into the clearing from the other end. None of us was willing to question her within hearing of the Volturi just in case. We watched them come in a nice, formation. They stopped halfway through the clearing and it became deadly quiet. No one moved or said anything, until Carson woke up. Which in turn woke up Jackson and Amelia.

Seth tried un-successfully to keep them quiet, but in the end Rose, Leah and I held the babies. Jasper and LilyAnn jumped out of the tree in unison and came over to me. Jasper took Amelia from me and LilyAnn leaped into my arms. All of this happened in a matter of seconds.

"Carlisle, my old friend, it's nice to see you again." Aro exclaimed, extending his hand. Carlisle stepped forward and placed his palm on Aro's. Moments later Aro stepped back. "Ah, Nessie, how beautiful you've grown." he said, looking over at her. "Thank you Aro," she said. Marcus moved forward to whisper something in Aro's ear, then whole guard moved with him. Including Caius. "I'm assuming those are the babies and is that LilyAnn that Tristan has?" Aro asked. I nodded and moved to stand beside Carlisle.

"May I hold her?" Aro asked. I passed LilyAnn to him. "Hello there, I hear you have a special gift little one. I want you to feel free to join the Volturi at any time." he offered. LilyAnn laughed, "Thank you for the offer. But it might be sometime before I get back to you." she said. Then she smiled shyly at Alec and he nodded his head, very slightly. It happened so quick, that I wondered if anyone else saw it. Aro set LilyAnn down and she ran back over to her momma. "Nessie has grown and I see no immediate danger from these children. Until next time my dear friends." Aro said and he turned and left. Everyone turned to follow him and I could've sworn that Alec said "Yes LilyAnn." but I'll never be sure.


	30. Preview

_**Preview**_

_**LilyAnn's P.O.V**_

I turned to look where everyone else was facing. Then they came. He three brothers were first, Aro was quickly followed by his personal body guard Renata. Jazzy had described them to me soo often that I could tell who everyone was just at this glance. After the brothers was Felix and Demetri, both big and muscular and of course beautiful. Dad told me that all of us vampires are beautiful and strong, though muscular would depend on what we looked like in our other lives. I was also warned that Felix was a flirt and to keep my distance from him as much as possible.

_**Felix and Demetri's P.O.V**_

As we walked into the clearing we were met by several pairs of eyes. I glanced at them all and caught a pacing glance at the little girl that looked similar to Renesmee when we last saw her. 'Ah, now Renesmee is quite a beauty, I wonder if she could resist my charms' Felix thought. The voice that we now heard in our heads chilled us, but we kept our cool. _**Felix and Demetri, both big and muscular and of course beautiful.**_ We looked around for the source of the voice when he heard it again_**. I was also warned that Felix was a flirt and to keep my distance from him as much as possible.**_

_**LilyAnn's P.O.V**_

Then came Jane, she was small, with light hair and blue eyes and an evil, little smile set upon her child like face. Her brother came behind her, he had the same piercing blue eyes, minus the evil tint and his hair was just a shade darker than hers had been. His face bore no smile, but he wasn't glaring either and I decided that, that look suited him. _**Oh, but Alec just looks so beautiful. With vampires being beautiful you'd never think that one could look better than the others, but Alec does.**_ I saw him quickly glance at me almost puzzled and then look away.

Suddenly Carson started crying and soon the other babies joined in with him. Mom, dad and Rose each picked one up. Jazzy jumped out of the tree at the same time as I did and we moved over to where my father was standing. Jasper reached out and took Amelia and dad opened his arms for me. I jumped up into them.

"Carlisle, my old friend, it's nice to see you again." Aro exclaimed, extending his hand. Carlisle stepped forward and placed his palm on Aro's. Moments later Aro stepped back. "Ah, Nessie, how beautiful you've grown." he said, looking over at her. "Thank you Aro," Nessie said, subconsciously moving closer to Jake. I sighed, someday I would be old enough to have a love. Marcus moved forward to whisper something in Aro's ear, then whole guard moved with him. Including Alec. "I'm assuming those are the babies and is that LilyAnn that Tristan has?" Aro asked. Dad nodded and moved to stand beside Carlisle.

I glanced back over at Alec, _**and he was ever so nice to look at**_. Alec looked back at me. He must hear me calling him beautiful, I felt a slight blush rise to my cheeks. I still wasn't sure how to think about someone without having them know that I was thinking about them. I decided to try something. _**Hey Alec**_, I smiled when he looked at me this time. And I saw the corner of Alec's mouth turn up in a slight smile. So he must know that I was the one putting those thoughts in his head…

"May I hold her?" Aro asked. I was brought back to the present when dad passed me over to Aro. "Hello there, I hear you have a special gift little one. I want you to feel free to join the Volturi at any time." he offered. I laughed, wouldn't it be nice to have a second home? Somewhere far enough away and with a beautiful vampire waiting for me. "Thank you for the offer. But it might be sometime before I get back to you." I said. Then I smiled shyly at Alec and he nodded his head back at me. Ever so slightly.

Aro set me down and I ran back over to her Leah, she didn't like it that I was growing up so fast. "Nessie has grown and I see no immediate danger from these children. Until next time my dear friends." Aro said and he turned and left. I heard Jacob sigh in relief and squeeze Nessie's shoulder.

Everyone turned to follow him and I scooted forward and to watch Alec leave, _**Until next time Alec.**_ As he passed by me I heard him say, "Yes, LilyAnn."

_**Alec's P.O.V**_

I followed Jane into the clearing, the Cullens and a few of their werewolf friends were there. _**Oh, but Alec just looks so beautiful. With vampires being beautiful you'd never think that one could look better than the others, but Alec does.**_ I looked around to see where the voice was coming from. Then I saw her, it was so obvious that she had said it. Her eyes met mine and I quickly looked away. But I had seen enough. The girl looked to be about four or five. Her brown hair hung in ringlets on her shoulders and her green eyes stared back at me. She looked so much older than she was. I moved back into my formation beside Jane and focused on the job ahead of me.

Suddenly one of the babies started crying and soon the other babies joined in with him. Rosalie, the werewolf and the vampire that looked surprisingly like Edward moved to take them. I saw Jasper jump out of the tree along with the little girl, she ran to the vampire that I had yet to learn the name of and he handed the baby to Jasper and took the little girl.

"Carlisle, my old friend, it's nice to see you again." Aro exclaimed, breaking the silence that had started as soon as we had walked into the clearing. Carlisle stepped forward and placed his palm on Aro's. Moments later Aro stepped back. "Ah, Nessie, how beautiful you've grown." he said, looking over at her. I followed his gaze to Nessie, she was standing hand in hand with a werewolf and I marveled at how she could stand so close to him without dying of the stench. Even from over here it was un bearable. "Thank you Aro," Nessie said, moving closer to the _**dog**_. Marcus moved forward to whisper something in Aro's ear, we all moved with him. "I'm assuming those are the babies and is that LilyAnn that Tristan has?" Aro asked. The vampire that was called Tristan nodded and moved to stand beside Carlisle.

_**And he was ever so nice to look at**_. I looked back at LilyAnn. Her blood ran to her cheeks as she blushed at a thought she must have had. _**Hey Alec**_, she smiled when I looked at her this time. And the corner of my mouth turned up in a slight smile. I couldn't smile fully, or Jane would want to know what I had been smiling at later and I knew she wouldn't give up until I told her everything. Jane was just like that, over protective, thinks she knew everything. I glanced at her, then looked back at LilyAnn.

"May I hold her?" Aro asked. Tristan handed her over to Aro. "Hello there, I hear you have a special gift little one. I want you to feel free to join the Volturi at any time." he offered. She laughed, the most beautiful tinkling of bells that I had ever heard. "Thank you for the offer. But it might be sometime before I get back to you." she said. Then she smiled shyly at me and I nodded my head back at her. Ever so slightly, so that none of the guard would notice.

Aro set LilyAnn down and she ran back over to her mother, who I guessed the female werewolf was. "Nessie has grown and I see no immediate danger from these children. Until next time my dear friends." Aro said and he turned and left. The dog beside Nessie sighed and squeezed her shoulder.

I turned along with the guard to leave with Aro and I saw LilyAnn move forward and to watch us leave, _**Until next time Alec.**_ I smiled to myself and said "Yes, LilyAnn." as I passed by her.


End file.
